Before Darillium
by ClaraJessicaSong
Summary: The Doctor has set the date for when he is taking River to see the singing towers of Darillium but he has also made big plans leading up to it to show River just how much she means to him but will the plans before it make him want to stop her from going to the library
1. Chapter 1

River is getting ready to go out. She is sitting in front of a mirror putting her make up on in her underwear just like any other woman would. When there is no one else at home then all of a sudden the door rings. She checks her watch, then says to herself, "It is a bit early so he will just have to wait downstairs"

But she is not talking about the Doctor. She is talking about another man she met. The Doctor dropped her off at a house so she could live a half normal if she wanted to but he would still come see her. He had not been to see her for two months, so River thought he had forgotten about her.

She then goes down the stairs once she has put on her dressing gown and slippers. She goes to answer the door to see the Doctor standing there with flowers.

"Sorry, the TARDIS got mixed up and I realise I have not been here in two months, but it's not my fault. I promise! Now, where do you want to go?" he asked her.

Then a black car pulls up to the front of the house. A man in a suit comes out of it, the Doctor looks at River once more, noticing that she is getting ready for something, then says to her, "Wait, are you busy? I can stay here while you go out. I would go in the TARDIS but god only knows where I will end up next."

The man in the suit walks up behind the Doctor and says "Is this man giving you trouble? I know I am early and I never expected you to be ready but by the look on your face, you do not look like you want him here."

"And who might you be?" The Doctor asks, trying to act tall around the man in the suit.

The man says, "I am Rivers' boyfriend."

"You as well then. I better be off but I would watch it, mate. Because she has a husband who could kick your ass in a fight although he might not look it. He would do anything for her and would do anything to win her back over another man even if it meant dying in the process. Just remember that, will you?" The Doctor says before walking away and turning at the next alleyway

"You have a husband?" the man asked.

"Are you that stupid? That was my husband! He is the biggest wimp in the universe!... Well, everyone is scared of him but he won't use violence, so you don't have to worry." River says, she adds in, "He has been gone for two months and this is our first date so you are not my boyfriend."

The Doctor comes back up, "Oi! Tall guy!" The Doctor shouts, the man in the suit turns round and says "What is it now? I am trying to have a date here."

"No, you are not cause she is not ready and she will be probably about another hour at the least. Possibly two hours." The Doctor tells him then punches the man but it just hurts his hand

"Wow, you are strong. That really hurt." The Doctor says

"Do you want to see my fight back?" The tall man asks.

"Uh...no, that's fine. River, I won't be coming back. I will return your stuff in the morning your time." The Doctor says before going off back down the path then turns round about half way and says "I thought we were a good team. I thought we worked like this and I told you more than once that if this was the life you wanted then you where just to tell me and I would have done it. Settled down, done all of this but I knew this was not you. Well, I least that's what I thought. I though we were River Song and the Doctor saving the universe in Devil, himself and the hell in high heels. I tried so hard not to fall in love with you cause we both know how it works. The more you now about me the less I know about you, which means I did not want to fall in love with you because of something I have seen. But clearly time can be re-written and it has now. Have a nice life, Professor Song. Call me if you change your mind, you are the only person who knows how." He turned back around and walks away again.

The Doctor walks into the TARDIS, sits down on a seat. Tears start running down his face, he forgot he still had Clara on board. He was just going to pick up River before dropping her off.

Clara comes down the stairs.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she asks, worried.

"Yeah, I am fine. I will be fine. Now, lets get you home." He replied before wiping the tears off his face.

Then River walks in and says as if nothing has happened, "Good thing this is the TARDIS otherwise this could have been embarrassing."

"Get out. I don't want you here. I don't need you here." The Doctor says

"Let me explain. Please, Doctor! Because after everything you said, you have made me feel worse." River tells him.

"Can you give us a minute I will take you home after this, I promise that's where we were about to go anyway." The Doctor asked Clara.

"Of course Doctor. I will be in the swimming pool." Clara replied, before going off down the stairs

"How have I made you feel worse? And when I did not know about us doesn't count, cause I did not know there was a difference. I know you hate it and I wish I could go back and tell myself what I know now. But I can't and you know that more than anyone. I can't because if you could tell me about you and how much I would care about you. I know you would have done it along time ago."

The Doctor said, then River says "I know you. I can't help that it does make me feel horrible, as if I am not good enough. But it doesn't bother me because I see you in ways no one else gets to. I get to see the married you and no one else has seen that...well, a few people but its all towards me. But then my parents die and you shut yourself out, then you find a new companion and I don't see you for two months. Tell me that's not the same."

"It's not because if it's bothering you that much, I will drop Clara off right now. Well, I was doing that anyway then only see her behind your back. No. I am joking but seriously, eh. If it bothers you that much I will drop her off and never see her again. Promise." The Doctor says

"No, you can't do that. You promised her that you will take her to see planets and the big universe but only if your wife says yes. We are not turning into that kind of couple." River says.

He just replies with; "River, I am going to put this in the nicest way possible. We are already that couple, you tried to kill me yet I still married you. We were that couple the moment I said I do."

Clara then comes back up the stairs "Okay, I know this might be a bad time but I really need to get home. The TARDIS just turned the pool into a pool with sharks in it." Clara says.

"Right, of course she did! Why could you possibly do anything in the TARDIS?" The Doctor says.

"The TARDIS does not like Clara" River says.

"No, but don't get into it. I will explain later", The Doctor says then River whispers to the TARDIS, "Good girl, I will take you somewhere fun next."

"What was that?" The Doctor asks.

"None of your business. I was talking to the TARDIS." River tells him then the man in the suit comes in the TARDIS and everyone looks at him.

The man says, "It's bigger on the inside"

"You know I look forward to people saying that but not you cause you should not be here. Now get out of my TARDIS! The TARDIS does not like Clara but even River knows that she will hate you more." The Doctor says

"Doctor keep calm cause if you break your hand you will have to fix it and it's a waste of regeneration energy." River says to the Doctor

"Do I get to go home now or do I have to wait till this guy leaves?" Clara asks

"Once he has left then yeah, I will take you home but he is not getting to come on board the TARDIS. You can stay there at the door...no,better you can leave." The Doctor answers.

"I am not leaving till I get my date with River." The man says.

"No way am I letting you go on a date with my wife. Why would anyone agree to that?" The Doctor asks him

"Because if not I won't leave. I will just stand here never leave and you will be stuck with me on this stupid spaceship forever!" The man said

"Aw, he did not just go there." River says then Clara says "What do you think he will do?"

"Nothing I told him to keep calm. He will unless he says something about me. The Doctor will stay calm and do as I say." River tells Clara

"Is that right? Thanks, babe" The man says before walking up to the Doctor and whispers in his ear, "What if I told you that one way or another. Me and your wife were going to sleep together." The Doctor then grabs the man by the shoulder and shoves him out the TARDIS. Once he is outside, River and Clara also run to the door to watch them. The Doctor shoves the man up against the wall

"Doctor don't! You said you would keep calm." River tells him "I don't care." The Doctor says then punches the man in the gut, whispers in his ear "You ever go near River again and I will kill you." Then he goes back in the TARDIS with his head down not looking at either of the girls. Once he is in the TARDIS, he goes down the stairs. River and Clara go in the TARDIS and shut the doors.

"I will take you home then I will sort him out. What's the coordinates?" River asks Clara, she just replies with "I don't know. Sorry."

"It's fine. It should be in the history." Then River flies the TARDIS to Clara's house.

"This is like five minutes from where we just were and only ten minutes from then. This could be bad cause he would recognize a big blue box if he saw it again but its okay. See you later then." River says.

"Can you come in and explain to the kids that me and the Doctor don't go out. I think they might believe you." Clara asks.

"Sure. What harm could it do? I will go get the Doctor and then put this on the invisible setting and I will be right there" River says.

"I will wait outside then." Clara tells River before she goes outside.

The Doctor is lying on his bed with his shirt unbuttoned and odd socks on, no bow tie or braces, just lying looking at the sky then River walks in and asks, "Oh sweetie, are you okay?"

She walks over and sits next to him, he sits up and says "I hit him. I have never done that before. Well, I have but not like that and I hated it. I don't know what came over me." then he started crying. River hugs him, "Its okay you are allowed to do that. The amount of people you have saved on this planet, you are allowed to hit one," she says.

"There is more to it than that," he tells her.

"Then tell me what it is, cause you have been acting strange ever since New York." She asks

"Okay, I have no one. I have the TARDIS and I can't talk to her. Well, I do but she can't talk back. I watched Amy and Rory die and it killed me. It was all over in seconds. I could never see them again. Yeah, I have got Clara just now but that's going to end at some point as well and I don't want to know how that's going to happen." The Doctor says then River looks at the ground and says, "So there is no one left after that is there? No one you possibly care about."

"Yes, everything that could leave me. Well, you could leave me as well I suppose but don't please I need you and I know how this ends." The Doctor says.

"You do? How?" River asks.

"Spoilers." The Doctor says, they both laugh.

Okay, come on. Lets go. Clara is waiting on us." River says.

"I am not really in the mood for being social right now. I just hit a man and if you had never said anything, I think I would have killed him." The Doctor says.

"What did he say that could be that bad? I have never seen you like this before" .River asked.

He says, "He said that he was going to sleep with you tonight one way or another or he was before I came and I told him if he came anywhere near you again, I would kill him."

"There is no way you can make sure he is never near me, unless you are to be with me all the time. He lives like five minutes around the corner from me." River says then the Doctor tells her, "Well, that's his problem. You can walk past him in the street and stuff. I don't want to seem controlling but there is no way you can talk to him. That's what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. Now come on in. The mood or not you are coming in." River says then stands up and holds out her hand. The Doctor takes it and she helps him up. He kisses her cheek and then says, "I love you" she reply's to him, "I know" then they both go up the stairs and to Clara's front door.

The Doctor and River are at Clara's door, when the man in the suit drives past the stop signs and gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him. "You! Who do you think you are? Coming up to me and telling me what to do!" the man says, while walking up to them

"I never told you what to do, I told you to stay away from my wife!" The Doctor says then Artie and Angie come to the door, "CLARA ITS YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HE HAS BROUGHT HIS FRIENDS!" Angie shouts.

Clara comes down the stairs to the door while saying "How many times do I have to tell you? He is not my boyfriend and that's his wife so you better explain yourself!"

Then she realizes that the man is also there and adds "You can tell her later. Go to your rooms. I will come get you when you can come back down."

"Aw, so this is your girlfriend so you don't need River then so she can come with me!" The man says, then grabs River's wrist

"I don't think so." The Doctor says and pushes the man away but he is still holding River's wrist.

"What? You can't stop me. Come on River. Walk or I will do more than hurt your wrist and Doctor if you try and stop me. I will call the police and get you charged for assault. " The man says.

"I don't care! They can take all my money for all I care! They can lock me up for a thousand years for god sake and I would not care! I just want River to be safe so let her go!" The Doctor says with anger in his voice.

"No." the man says then drags River and shoves her in the car.

"You were a whole load of help there!" Clara says.

"I know how it looks but I can't do anything, he grabbed her and I did not want him to hurt her more. But come on! That is your car." The Doctor says, pointing at the car in the driveway.

"No, its my boss's " Clara says.

"Get the kids and the keys. We are borrowing it." The Doctor says.

Clara unlocks the car, then shouts to the the two kids and they all get in the car.

They follow River and the man in the suit, they end up at a house in the middle of no where.

"Okay, call the police and stay here but use this phone. It will call UNIT, they will be here faster for me. Okay, I am going in," The Doctor says before getting out the car while Clara phones UNIT.

The Doctor is walking about the house looking for them. He can hear River screaming for help, he finds the door and adrenalin takes over. He breaks the door down. River is on the bed in her underwear, her clothes are on the floor. The man in the suit is on top of her, forcing her to stay where she is and the Doctor shouts, "Get off my wife! The police are on their way!" The man gets up and River starts putting her clothes on as fast as she can.

"Why? Who said she never wanted it?" The man says.

"I did when you asked me out the first time," River says.

"Wait...what?" The Doctor asks.

"He forced me into going out with him. Everything I have done with him was forced. I would never go out with someone else," River says then UNIT storms in.

Kate Stewart comes through them all and says, "Okay, Doctor what's the emergency?"

"River was about to get raped." The Doctor says then Kate says to the solders. "Arrest that man over there." Then two of the men from UNIT put handcuffs on the man in the suit.

"You do realize this is not what we are for, Doctor. We are for aliens things not from this earth." Kate tells the Doctor to which he says, "I am not from earth you can't get more alien than me"

The man in the suit says."River goes for aliens rather than people? That's wrong."

"She is going for the man who can show her the stars and I don't know a girl who does not want that," The Doctor says then UNIT takes the man away.

"Okay, River. You okay?" Kate asks. River ignores her and walks past everyone, not looking at a single person, not even the Doctor.

"Thanks for coming and I hope there won't be a next time but next time I will call the police I promise," The Doctor says.

"No don't. Call us. I would not want it to be any other way," Kate says.

"Will do. I better go check on my wife," the Doctor says then walks away, waving his hand above his head saying goodbye.

Once the Doctor gets outside he sees the man with the two unit solders and walks up to them. "Do you mind if I...?" The Doctor asks them and one of the solders says, "If it was my wife I would not have even asked."

Then the Doctor goes up to the man's face and says, "I told you to stay away from River and if not I would kill you now. I can make that happen over one phone call but I am not that kind of guy. Never have been but when I tell people this story, some of them might just do the job for me like Jack. Aw, I would love to see what he would do to you if I asked him for help but don't worry I won't do that cause you will be in jail for the next...what? Forty years."

Then one of the solders says, "Sorry, Doctor it will only be about five years maybe ten. If you are lucky."

"Well, then maybe Jack should get a little phone call and everyone else I know. Just wait till I get all my people on you in ten years. You will be sorry cause I won't be the only one after you."

The Doctor says then walks over to the car and notices River is sitting in the back and asks Artie "Would you mind sitting in the front so I can sit in the back?" "

"No, not at all." Artie says then both kids come out the car so the Doctor can sit in the back, in the middle next to River.

Artie goes round and sits in the front and Angie goes back in the back and Clara drives off.

"I was serious. I am going to get everyone I know and go ten years into the future and kick his ass because no one treats you like that." The Doctor tells River but she does not say anything.

When they get to Clara's house, she goes into the TARDIS still without saying a word then the Doctor says to Clara, "If she does not talk to me in two weeks. I will go talk to Amy, see what I can do and if after that she still does not talk. I will get everyone I know and kill him."

"Why? Since when was this you?" Clara asks then adds, "Going around making people suffer for what they have done. You talk, give them a chance but I have never ever seen you want to kill anyone before."

"No one has ever treated River like that before that's the difference now. I am going to speak to her. Once everything is over, I will come get you" The Doctor says then gets out the car and into the TARDIS


	2. Chapter 2

River is lying on her bed cuddled into her covers, looking away from the door then the Doctor walks in. He has gotten changed into a t-shirt and shorts and he goes, sits next to her and says, "Eh, this might be a stupid question but are you alright? I will run you a bath and then we can talk about it if you want or just talk about what ever you want."

"I don't need you. Just leave." River tells him.

"No, I am not leaving you. Don't shut me out please River! You might not need me but I need you right now I .need you to tell me what to do cause I want to help you." The Doctor says.

"Just go Doctor!" River shouts.

"Fine, but I won't be far if you need me I am going to be sitting in the control room for as long as it takes for you to talk." The Doctor says before going out the room. River starts to cry.

The Doctor is sitting in the control room, he has been sitting there for hours then he starts talking to himself, "I am bored. I need something to do. Something exciting. I need... I need the Ponds! But how can I get the Ponds? I can't take the TARDIS, River is here. I could use the vortex manipulator but then I will be leaving River and that's something I don't want to do, even if I am bored. I can bring them here but I can't bring Rory cause the Angels will go after him and I don't know if Amy would'nt want to come again. I would have to take her back well... yeah I would she would make me River would make me then she would have to talk to me ha-ha! Yes, lets go get the Ponds... well Pond."

The Doctor then goes and gets changed into his bow tie and he wears his tweed jacket again and because River can't stop him or at least he thinks River can't stop him, he wears a fez.

Then he goes back into River's room, "Hey, you going to talk to me yet?" The Doctor asks.

River does not say anything. "Take that as a no then. Just getting your vortex manipulator, going to speak to your mother, maybe you will speak to her." The Doctor says then he gets the vortex manipulator from the other side of the room when he turns around he notices that River has been crying, "River are you okay? You have been crying. Come on. Speak to me. Tell me what's wrong, please. Just tell me why you are so upset cause I can't sit back and do nothing, you know that I can't with anything but I would just walk away from anything else. It would be easy but I can't walk away from you. I just can't. Please don't shut me out." he says, she still does not reply

The Doctor then puts the vortex manipulator on his wrist. He goes up to River, leans over her and says "I will be back I promise. Don't you go anywhere because I need you more than I need anyone. I would give up the whole of time and space just so you could talk to me. Honestly, the worst thing you can do is shut everyone out. I know I am one to talk and I do it all the time but I don't, I let you in, I talk to you because I know you can help half the time. You make sense of everything and it's good. It means I don't become a loner sitting in a box all by himself. I always have you, without you all I have is this blue box. I love the TARDIS but she can't talk back and right now you won't either so I will see you when I come back. Love you." He tells her then goes to kiss her forehead.

"Don't touch me." she says quickly

"Okay, I won't but thanks for talking." The Doctor says then he stands up and types coordinates into the vortex manipulator and goes away.

The Doctor is outside a house in New York "Well, this must be the Pond's house." he says to himself before going up to the door and ringing the doorbell repeatedly until he hears Amy shout, "Right! Give me a minute!", then he looks at his feet and starts to think whether or not it would be a good idea or not. Then realizes that it is to late to change his mind then Amy opens the door.

She is shocked and can't believe what she is seeing, "Doctor? How?" Amy asks.

"Can I come inside? I need to talk to you. Well, I need you to come with me but I need to talk to you and Rory first, the Ponds. Look at you. It's important." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, of course you can come on in." Amy says then moves out the way to let the Doctor in and shuts the door behind him.

"Rory! Come and see this! You won't believe it and bring Anthony with you! There is someone he needs to meet!" Amy shouts up the stairs before taking the Doctor to the living room and sitting down.

"So, how have you been?" The Doctor asks. "Alright but why are you here? How are you here? Cause you can't bring the TARDIS." Amy says.

"I borrowed...well...took the vortex manipulator from River so I could come here and talk to you because I don't know what to do. And I need help but I can't tell Clara cause its more of a family thing. I don't want her to know I feel like this and she does not need to talk to River because it will make things worse." The Doctor says.

Then Rory comes in and says "Doctor? How?"

"Vortex manipulator. And where is your son? I told you to bring him with you." Amy says.

"He is out. His friends came for him about an hour ago" Rory tells her then sits down. "Okay, Doctor talk. What have you done?" Amy asks.

"I didn't do anything, I don't think I did, well I did but it was an accident I swear on my life. I did not mean it but that's not the problem I don't think. And if it is, she is over reacting." The Doctor says before Amy interrupts him by saying, "Get to the point, Doctor."

"Okay, basically I shut everyone out. Never let anyone in the TARDIS apart from River. I spoke to River she helped me deal with you two dying but this probably does not help that. But its okay, I know what to do now so anyway. I got River a house on Earth so she could have a normal life but I came and saw her every night because even though it was normal. She could still see the stars and planets although she could do that herself which she did. But it gave her a little bit of normality which is something she always wanted. Then I met Clara. She is impossible, still is. I still don't know how she exists but back to the point. The TARDIS went wrong after awhile of traveling with Clara and it skipped two months with River. I thought I could just go back and do it all in a day but eh, no it turns out. I never because she got really pissed off at me then I find out she is getting ready for a date with some guy but she doesn't go cause I told her everything. And she had no intention of cheating on me that night. In fact she did not even want to go on the date. The guy she was about to go with, forced her into it and was going to rape her later on that night. He told me himself that was his plan then I chucked him out the TARDIS and told him to stay away from her but he came back forced River into a car. I felt so stupid cause I didn't do anything. I should have done something. I just get so angry with myself for not doing anything about it but if I had he might have hurt her even more. He was already hurting her wrist and started holding it tighter when I stood up to him so then me and Clara followed them in her car. And phoned UNIT for help then he was just about to rape her, like he had her clothes off and everything, but its okay. I stopped him and then unit arrested him then I got to punch him again. Which was good then I warned him that if River is not herself after this then I will kill him. Well, I can't remember but she is not herself and I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me, she won't move from her bed. Not even an inch. She just lies there, awake. She has not slept, she has not eaten. I am worried and I don't know what to do. Help." The Doctor tells them.

"Okay, I will help. I am a nurse and if she is ill. I can tell you what to do." Rory says.

"Yeah, but the Angels will come after you. I wish I could bring you with me, you both with me but I can't the Angels will come after you. If they know you are not here but I can take Amy to talk to her, she might talk to you. It's the only thing I could think of." The Doctor tells Rory then Anthony walks in and says.

"Hey, Mom, Dad can I stay over at Andrea's tonight?" while walking down the hall into the living room then he looks at the Doctor and says, "Who is this?"

"This is...well...he is your brother...well...brother in law but...yeah, this is the Doctor." Amy tells Anthony then he says, "You're River's husband. No way. He can't be the Doctor. He is too skinny. Just not what I thought."

"Sorry to disappoint. Do you want to come with us? You might help." The Doctor says.

"Where are you going? I need to be at Andrea's by nine which is in an hour to be able to stay. So we will need to be quick." Anthony tells them.

"Yeah, you are not staying at her house and he can travel through time with that thing. That's how your sister comes here all the time because she can travel anywhere in the universe so you can come with us. But you are staying here tonight." Amy says.

"Okay, so Amy and Anthony are coming. Rory, unfortunately has to stay. We will be back soon. I promise you that. Now Amy, Anthony, hold on to my arm." The Doctor says then the three of the disappear.

Rory says to himself, "Please come back. Don't leave me."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy, Anthony, and The Doctor appear in the TARDIS. "Oh! I miss this box. You have changed it. Why?" Amy asked.

"The other one reminded me of the Ponds. I needed to change it give it a new look. Your room is still here though. Just in case. I don't know why but you know I can hope but eh, River is this way." The Doctor says then goes down the stairs. Amy and Anthony follow him then he stops halfway down, turns round and says, "No. Just Amy. Sorry Anthony but I just need your mother right now because I need her advice and I don't know you that well yet."

"Fine" Anthony said, The Doctor says "Don't touch anything." Then him and Amy continue going to River's room and Anthony sits on a seat.

The Doctor and Amy are standing outside River's room, "Okay, Amy what do I do? I don't want to just walk in there with you. I want to see if she will talk to me first before I do anything stupid. What do you think I should do?" The Doctor asks Amy.

"Honestly, Doctor leave her alone for a bit. How long has it been since...?" Amy reply's.

"About a week I think. I have been trying to talk to her a lot but I never spoke to her except once on Wednesday and on Tuesday and Thursday. I only tried once cause I thought maybe she need space so I gave her it but still nothing." The Doctor says then Amy thinks and then says "Okay, go tell her we are here and that I will come in once you have left. If she does not want to see us she has to tell you at least. If she talks she will say something."

"Okay, I will go in ask her if she wants to see you." The Doctor says then goes into River's room.

The Doctor walks up and sits next to River and says "Your mum is here to see you and your little brother, well he is in the control room. I will go get him in a minute once you have spoken to Amy. If that's what you want, you won't tell me what I need to do. I know you tell me to go away but that's not helping. So just talk to me, tell me that you don't want them here. Something, and for god sake, eat something, sleep, have a glass of water cause if you don't. You will die and I won't be able to live with myself cause it will be all my fault. But anyway, I am going to go now. See you later. Love you." The Doctor says then stands up. Just as he is about to leave River says, "I could do with a glass of water, if you don't mind." Then the Doctor turns around and says, "Of course not. I would kiss you but I don't know If you are okay with that."

"No, not yet. I will talk to you later about everything, Doctor but I need to talk to Amy first. Then take them home. I don't need my annoying kid brother right now, he is the last person I want to see." River tells him.

"Okay. Will do." The Doctor says before leaving and telling Amy to go in.

When Amy goes in the room, she just stands at the door, "The Doctor told me everything. So are you okay?" Amy asks. "Yes. I am but why are you standing so far away?" River asks.

"Because I don't know what to do or how to act." Amy says. "I need to talk to you about something but you need to come over here." River tells Amy.

Then she goes over and sits next to River, "Okay. What is it?" Amy asks.

"How do you tell Rory how you feel? I can tell the Doctor when I am in a mood with him, when I disagree with something, when I feel good about something. But this I can't. I can't talk to him about it. Because I don't know how. Then I realized when he went and got you. I realized how much he cared for me because I know what he went through when he lost you the first time. And he is willing to do it all again for me, it just shows how much he really cares." River says.

"Just talk to him. Tell him about your day. Ask about his and then when you feel you can. Bring it up talk about it. But wait till you are ready. Now I better get going before Rory thinks I am not coming back." Amy tells River.

Then the Doctor comes in with a glass of water, "Here you go. One water. Just for you." he says then puts the glass down on the table next to River.

"Okay. Come on, Doctor. Take me home." Amy says.

"Okay. Lets get your son first." The Doctor says then they both walk out the room leaving River by herself. She then sits up and gets the glass of water and a handful of pills.

Once Amy and The Doctor reach the control room Anthony is asleep, "Oi, wake up!" Amy tells him then he opens his eyes. And slides up the chair, "What?" Anthony says with a tired tone in his voice.

"Come on. We are going home." Amy says then the Doctor holds out his arm.

"What? I don't even get to see my sister? For all you know, I could make her feel better." Anthony says.

"She said she did not want to see you." The Doctor tells him.

"How do you know? I thought she was not talking to you?" Anthony says.

"Yeah, well she has started to talk to him, okay? And later she should talk to you more. I am not sure though. But what she was telling me, you should be fine." Amy tells the boys.

"Really good cause I have been planning Darillium for a while now. And I could not take her like that." The Doctor tells Amy then she tells him, "My advice to you Doctor, is don't take her for a while. Not till she is herself. Like completely because if she is different, even just a little bit then it could change what happens in the Library. And you should know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry I will make sure she is River before I take her there." The Doctor says then they notice Anthony is gone. "Where did he go?" Amy says.

"To see River probably. That's what he was here for, so come on. Let's go get him." The Doctor says then they both run back down the stairs.

When Amy and the Doctor get to River's room and she is passed out on the floor. Anthony is in shock and is just standing there. The Doctor goes up to her and says "River! Can you hear me?! River! Come on! Don't be dead, just don't be!" he checks her pulse then picks her up."Okay. Come on. Control room now. Run!" The Doctor says before rushing out the door and to the control room. He puts River down for a moment, just to fly the TARDIS to the best hospital in the universe. Then picks her back up and runs to the door and shouts, "Someone open the door! Come on! How stupid can you get?!"

Amy then runs to the door and opens it. The Doctor then goes out the door and up to the front desk and says, "We need a doctor and be quick."

"You need to fill out a form." The person behind the desk says, without looking up.

"She could be dying and you want us to fill out forms?! Just get me a doctor for god sake! Is it to much to ask?!" The Doctor says getting more frustrated the longer he waits.

"Okay. Give me a moment. I will go get someone for you. What is your name? And what is her name?" the woman asks. "I am the Doctor and this is River Song." The Doctor says then everyone in the room turns and looks at them.

"We will see to you right away, Doctor. Sorry for keeping you waiting." the woman says and within seconds a doctor comes with a hospital bed and River is seen to.

Anthony and Amy are forced to wait in the waiting room but the Doctor gets to go with them, "Shouldn't we get Dad? I know he can't be here but he has to be. What if River dies then he won't know. And he won't be here!" Anthony says to Amy. Then she tells him, "No. She is not dying. Not like this, she can't. It will change everything if she dies now. And the Doctor can't live with that. I could not live with that but he would be a mess. But I think River just needs to talk to him a bit more tell him how she feel so this kind of thing does not happen again."

"How? Has she done this before?" Anthony asks.

"No, but she could do it again. This might be her first but we need to make sure it's her last." Amy answers then the Doctor comes through.

"Here go get Rory. I don't care if the Angels follow him. I checked, No statues here or outside. So we are safe and he will be back before they realize he is gone. It's his daughter. I know I would want to be here if it was Jenny so go get him." he says before handing them the vortex manipulator and a sheet of paper.

"Okay. How do I work it?" Amy asks. "Type in what it says on the paper and you will be fine. That will get you there and back in about five minutes, okay?" The Doctor tells them then Amy types in the coordinates and disappears.

"I will just stay here then" Anthony says.

"Don't worry she shouldn't be long. Sit here. I need to go see what happening with River" The Doctor tells him then Anthony says to The Doctor. "Okay. Why are you acting like the big man? Telling everyone what to do like you are something special? But your not and I think you need to notice that. Because when have you ever shown you care about my sister before? Never. So what's changed now? Eh? My Mum, My Dad, and Clara. Something has happened and you all of a sudden care about her."

"I have not got time to talk about this cause as you may have noticed MY WIFE! Just tried to kill herself." The Doctor says then walks away again.

Amy gets to her house and goes to Rory, "Come on. Get up. You need to come to the hospital." Amy says. "Why? What's happened?" Rory says.

"River took an overdose and we don't know what's happening now. But I am guessing the Doctor will tell us when we get there. Things have changed." Amy tells him.

"Okay. Let me get ready." he says. "We don't have time! Come on!" Amy shouts. "It's a time machine. Yeah, we do." Rory tells her.

"You don't care your daughter is sitting in hospital and could be on her death bed. And you want to make sure you are ready. Would you do this if it was Anthony?" Amy asks.

"No but that's different." Rory answers. "How is it different?" Amy asks.

"BECAUSE WE NEVER RAISED RIVER!" Rory shouts then adds in a calm voice. "We never raised her, I never got to watch her grow up, build a bond with her and to be honest. I don't care about her as much as Anthony. If I had to pick it would be the boy." Rory says.

Amy just types in the coordinates and disappears and Rory sits back down on the chair and says, "Shit. Now they are all going to hate me."

Then the Doctor appears and says, "Stand up now." Rory does as the Doctor says, and stands up.

"What?" Rory asks.

"You are coming with me and you are going to act like you care because the last thing River will need is to hear that her own father does not care about her. It should not matter about whether or not you raised the child or not. I have a kid who was made from my DNA, just mine. And she was a fully grown adult but I know if anything happened to her I would be there to save her or make it better in a heartbeat. Because I care about her just as much. So don't you dare think you are going to walk out on her like this. And if you can't be there for River. You are going to be there for Amy and Anthony because it's their daughter and sister that's in there. And they are panicking and don't know what to do and they need you. Do you understand?" The Doctor says. Rory does not answer, just holds on to the Doctor's arm and they both disappear.

The Doctor and Rory appear in the waiting room, "Okay. Here is your husband. Don't thank me. Yes, I know you won't cause you are pissed. But you might need someone who does not care." The Doctor says before walking away when he is half way down the corridor Rory shouts, "DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

The Doctor stops and turn round and says, "To see my wife. It's sort of why we are here. To get help for River." Then he walks away.

"He won't stop and chat. The only time he has left her side is when you never showed up with mum. That's it, he gave her the vortex manipulator but that's cause he was told he could not be there. So she did it because he did not want to leave her. I thought he was a bit of a idiot and self centered. Well not self centered. What the word? Big headed. Like he thought he could fix everything and when he never got angry at you. No like he should make sure his wife is okay first is what I thought if your wife, my sister is doing this then she should be a priority. Not some planet thousands of miles away but you know what he is. He put her before everything and if he has to do something else as in does not have a choice he will but he will fall out with the person taking him away from her. When you never came he got so mad. I never knew what to do he started shouting and then he went into the TARDIS and when he came back out. He was calm again and that's okay because he never let anyone see him get angry and that's the kind of man I want marrying my sister." Anthony says.

"So you like him now then." Amy says.

"Yeah, I do" Anthony tells them. "Okay, so the Doctors a nice guy I know that already. " Rory says.

"Okay well then be happy that he cares about your daughter more than anything else in the universe. And you know how much he cares about the universe." Amy says.

"Why do you like me more then River?" Anthony asks.

"I don't know what it is. It's like...it's difficult because I was always jealous of the Doctor getting everything he wanted and he got put before everything with your mother. And River came along and then she was everything. Like no matter what we where doing we would stop to save her. I understand now. But I never knew then and it just got under my skin. I feel really bad for it now but it's to late now to change what I thought back then. And it now effects what I think now because I hated it so much before. It's hard to love her the same now." Rorys says.

"She is our little girl. Our part Scottish, part English, part time lord little girl. And it should not matter what you thought of the Doctor or the fact that he used to drop everything for her. That should make you like him more. The fact that he dropped everything to make sure your daughter was okay. Yeah you might have hated him for it back then but now you should be thankful just as much as I am." Amy tells him and they don't notice the Doctor is behind them and Rory says, "He let her die. He was handcuffed to a pole and never even did anything, did not even care about her and he watch her die. I don't care if he regrets it. I wish he had done something and not that, if I knew then what I know now speech. Because he still sat there and watched her die. How can I like a guy who did that? No matter what his story is."

"This is not about me and its definitely not about that day and you have no right speaking about that. It's nothing to do with you, that's my past before I knew River before I saw how wonderful she is. So don't go there at least I care now. Unlike you who does not care that she could be dying here now. And I am here which means that never happens which could change everything, not just in my life, in yours cause if I don't meet River. What happens? Do you have River and she doesn't kill me on that beach? I mean, yeah that does not matter cause it would not be on the beach. It would've been that time with Hitler. If she killed me, she might have not fallen in love with me. I might die back then, not her, then none of you would be here your whole life. It would have been different." The Doctor says then Amy and Rory turn round.

Rory then says, "I am sorry Doctor. You were not meant to hear that."

"Yeah I know but you know what? I am not going to tell you what's wrong with River. You can find out from someone else. Which you won't because they are not allowed to tell you. It's up to River who they tell things to and the only name there is mine. So look at that, no one gets to know." The Doctor says then turns around and walks away back down the hall


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor goes into a hospital room where River is lying there, sleeping. He then goes and sits on a chair next to her, "Wake up soon please. I did everything you asked. I never touched you. Well I did but I just carried you here. I just want to get you better so we can work through this and be mad at me if you want but other than that. I have done everything you ask and I will do everything you ask me but you have to wake up." He says then sulks in his seat and just watches her.

After about ten minutes, River without opening her eyes took a deep breaths after every word, "Doctor, don't leave me. Please. I am sorry." The Doctor then sits up and says, "I will never leave you. I promise and you don't have to apologize for anything. Now I am going to go get the Doctor but I will be right back."

"No, don't get someone else to do it. Please don't leave me." River says, still out of breath.

"I can't there is no one else here. Well there is but they are in the waiting room". The Doctor tells her then gives her his sonic screwdriver then adds, "Here take this. Now you know I am coming back. I would be anyway but here, just so you know for sure that I am not leaving your side."

Then River asks, "What if he comes back?"

"Okay I will stay. I will just check if there is anyone outside the door to go get your doctor." The Doctor tells her.

"You are my Doctor, sweetie" River says. He then smiles and goes to check if there is anyone standing outside. There is a nurse standing outside. The Doctor says to the nurse, "Hey, River Song has just woke up. Well her eyes are not open and she sounds really out of breath but she is talking would you be able to get her doctor please?"

"Eh yes straight away Doctor. We will see to her as soon as possible." the nurse tells him.

"Thank you" The Doctor tells her then goes back in the room.

Rory, Amy, and Anthony are sitting in the waiting room, half asleep. When they hear the nurse saying to a doctor, "River Song is awake. She is speaking to the Doctor but she not opening her eyes and has to take a breath every time she says a word. He wants you to go check. Make sure she is alright and I would do it. But you have her records and I don't have the questions that we need to ask her or him." then Rory goes over to them and says "Hey, I sorry but what do you mean River Song is awake? Can you tell us what is wrong with her?"

"Eh sorry we can't. Only herself and the Doctor can tell you. She has the Doctor as her emergency contact and he is everything else as well. Anything to do with River goes straight to him in her files. No one else in mentioned so if you would like to know any information on River then I am afraid you will have to ask him. But he is not telling anyone untill he gets the okay from River so you should know within the next day or two." the doctor tells him then walks away.

Rory sits back down, "Well?" Amy asks.

"They can't tell us anything. Only the Doctor or River can tell us and The Doctor won't tell us until River says he can. And they say that it could be at least another two days until then. We just have to wait. We could go home but they can't even tell us where she is to get the vortex manipulator. So we are stuck here. Cause like you said: the Doctor won't leave her side." Rory tells her.

"We have already been here... what a week? And we don't know anything?!" Amy says.

"Yeah, it sucks but there is nothing anyone can do." Rory says.

The Doctor is sitting next to River holding her had. "Doctor, come lay down next to me, please." River asks, still out of breath.

"Um yeah, of course." The Doctor says then takes off his jacket and lays next to her on the bed and puts his arm around her. And hugs her and kisses her head. "Tell me a story, Doctor. Something about me that I would never know unless you told me." River asks.

The Doctor sighs and says "Okay well I will start from when we went to 1969 because that's when I knew I loved you. I knew I liked you before, then a lot but I kept thinking to myself: Nah I would never fall in love with this girl. Yeah she is nice and everything. But I did not think I would be able to love you then I did. Don't get me wrong, I love you now and I always will. From then on I swore I would never let anything bad happen to you again. That I would always keep you safe, do everything you asked, make sure sure you had everything you needed. So when we went to 1969 I will tell you everything from the start. So yeah, 1969 when we went. It was not until we got in the TARDIS, just after you slapped me and I searched what you wanted. And you begged for me to go, you never knew why yourself and I thought why? And then you thank Amy and I just thought you were mad but then I realized you were mad but so am I. So it could work then when you looked at me when we where at the window I realized I was in love with you something about the way you looked at me. Not even that, there was just something and I thought 'I am going to marry her' I knew this. But that was when I could see it, I thought: Yeah it will happen. then we where saving Amy from the silence and you where shooting all the silence I was not using the sonic to help I was using the sonic cause you looked sexy and I wanted to watch you but you told me to go in the TARDIS. So I did."

River laughs, like you do when you are tired.

"What is it?" The Doctor ask Rivers is still struggling to talk but tells him, "You thought I was sexy. I though that was just the TARDIS."

Then the Doctor says, "No way. You are way sexier. Any man would be lucky to have you but they can't cause you are mine. Even if they love you more than me, which is impossible. I still won't let them have you." River just smiles and the Doctor kisses her head again and she says to him, "I love you"

"I love you too." The Doctor tells her then a doctor comes in and says, "Hello I am Dr Martin. How are you, River?" River takes a deep breath and says, "I am fine."

"Okay good can you open your eyes for me?" Dr Martin asks her then River opens her eyes a little bit then Dr Martin tells them. "Okay we are going to need to River to come with me. You as well, Doctor. Being a time lord concealing won't work for River cause you could wait thousands of year be in hospital twice in between. So we need to ask you some questions now and keep you in till we know you can help yourself. And tell the Doctor how he can help as well. Can we do that?"

The Doctor looks at River and says, "Its up to you."

"Yeah. Okay I will go but can you finish your story first?" River says.

"I will come back in an hour to get you and you are just tired that's why you will be finding it hard to speak. You have been asleep for a week so your body will take a while to work properly again." Dr Martin says before leaving the room.

Then the Doctor says, "Right... where was I? Yes. You were being all sexy and then we kissed for the first time. Well the first time since I loved you that's why I said we had not done that before. I know you said my first are your lasts. But anyway then that night, our first night in the..." He then got interrupted by Amy, Rory and Anthony walking in.

"So what's wrong with her?" Amy ask.

"And asking her yourself was out of the question. Don't act like she is not here, just like you were about you there." The Doctor says.

"Okay River. What's wrong with you?" Rory says.

"I took an overdose and the time lord half of me kept me alive. I have been asleep for a week and now I am going to find out whether or not I am healthy enough for The Doctor to look after me. I can't you keep up." River tells them her voice getting better so she can say things proper.

"Look at that. Your not out of breath. That's good. Do you feel any better?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah a bit." River tells him.

"Glad to hear it." The Doctor says.

"So that's it? We already knew." Anthony says.

"Yeah I did tell you before. You know everything I know and you still asked me questions. So I just gave up. I never told you anything that was not true. I never lied to you." The Doctor says.

"Can we go home now?" Rory asks.

"Nope we are staying here till River can go home." Amy tells him.

"Doctor, get back to your story." River says.

"You do realize where I was at." The Doctor says.

"Yes I do sweetie but I think my parents can take it. It's not my fault you get all embarrassed when you talk about it." River tells him.

"What bit of this story were you at?" Amy asks.

"He was telling me about things I would not know if he never told me everything. He telling me all his favorite bits about us and he was getting to the sex life." River tells them .

"Okay just cause you got your voice back. Does not mean you have to use it." The Doctor says.

"Oh but it does." River says.

"Okay. Come on then. We may as well all leave then." Anthony says.

"No. Only River can stay. You are all staying here. I will tell her later." The Doctor says.

"Wait till I have to have strength before they let me go." River asks.

"A certain amount probably. Like enough so you can walk to the TARDIS and eat and drink that's all you will need. I wonder how long it has been?" The Doctor answers.

"We have been here a week." Rory tells the Doctor.

Then the Doctor says "I meant since Dr. Martin was here."

"He has been about ten minutes, Doctor." River tells him.

"Aw okay. Still have fifty then." The Doctor says.

"Go on Doctor. Just tell us. You told me most things anyway. Then you found out it was my daughter and you stopped talking about it." Amy says.

Then the Doctor gives in and says, "Fine okay now I have to explain, River. That night we were not in the TARDIS alone."

"Have we ever been?" River asks him and then he tells her, "Eh no. But you knew that because that's the only time we have been in the TARDIS alone. Well that's what you thought anyway but we have been because I have took you places and stuff. In which it has been just us."

"Okay. It's fine. We can talk about it later. Continue with the story" River tells him so he does, "Okay well. Yeah the night I came in. You got the TARDIS inside your cell and thought let's not go anywhere. I had a table set out in the control room and forced Amy and Rory to sit in their room when they had just got up because I did not want River to know they were there. Then I went and picked you up. I put the TARDIS on invisible just encase It was on silent it was a good thing I did because there were guards outside her cell. So I watched out the window, what was going on. River like any other prisoner was allowed visitors. And it was visiting day which spoiled everything. But I decided I would wait on her because I did not want to go away. And come back to see if she got any visitors. So what I did was, I sat in the TARDIS waiting for her and someone did come to see her. It was some guy, I never got his name. But they were talking. I did not mind but then he started to kiss her and I check what time it was. but then I realized that's more for me than her so I waited till the end and then I went out and I pinned him up against a wall."

"Aw yeah I remember that. Yeah then the guards came and had to pull you off him because you where going to kill him. But you never got mad at me." River says then The Doctor tells them, "Yeah because I could have done something that had not came yet. I did not get mad at you cause it was the start of my timeline still then you came in the TARDIS. Everyone knows what happened."

Then Anthony says, "I don't."

"He had sex with her. And by the way Doctor you must be really good." Amy says.

"How come?" The Doctor asks.

"Well lets just say River is, eh.. loud." Rory says.

"I thought no one was there." River says. "Yeah but you have always been like that." Rory says.

"Okay well I will continue." The Doctor says then sits up a bit and adds "Then that morning I started to panic because I made Amy and Rory stay in their room listening to us, not just the sex part but everything else. So I dropped you off before they got up. They did not realize. I never told you they were there. Then we went on this pirate ship and the guy in charge gave up his wife and his son for the gold and that really pissed me off because I thought if I had that I would never let it go. Then what happened? Yes. Demons Run. You told me who you were. And I got all embarrassed and found it funny that they where your parents. Then I had to find you for them but I never looked that much cause I thought it might change you. So I tried to look for a you that would not have much effect on who you are now. Then we found you and you tried to kill me and I thought mixed signals. Much like last night we were having sex in your cell, then you try and kill me. But it's cool cause then you save me and use up all your regenartions. Then I decide I am going to ask you to marry me, so that night I go and get a ring while Amy and Rory are asleep. I still have it in my coat now just encase because after that we did get married. Only my wedding could save the universe is what I thought."

"I thought it was the only way you would survive." River tells him.

"Yeah I know but you were wrong... I think...you... no everything else" The Doctor says.

"I knew all of that as well." River says.

"Yeah I now I tell you everything but I thought Manhattan would not be the best story to tell considering..." The Doctor tell River .

"Good point. My mum would kill you if she found out about what happened after that." Rivers says.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

Then Dr. Martin comes in, "Ah all the family is here. Good. But I just need the two of you. Come on. River, have you got the strength to walk?" he asks.

"Eh, I don't know. I can try." River tells him then The Doctor gets up and puts his jacket back on and takes a little box out his pocket. And takes the ring out of the box before going back to River and holds his hand out.

She tries to get up but she finds it difficult.

"You know what? I will just do this. You can walk back if you want" The Doctor says then picks her up.

"Okay that's new. We could have just gotten her a wheelchair" Dr. Martin says.

The Doctor then puts the ring on River's wedding finger, "Yeah I know. I was just going to put her in the wheelchair outside." The Doctor says then the three of them go outside the room and the Doctor puts River in a wheelchair.

River is sitting in a room with Dr. Martin sitting at his desk. "Okay River. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" he asks River then she tells him, "Only if the Doctor is here. He needs to know all of this just as much as you and me."

"Okay. He is outside. I will go get him for you." Dr. Martin say then gets up from his desk and puts his head out the door and says, "Doctor. River wants you here."

Then the Doctor comes in and sits next to River. "You okay?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah, I am fine. I just thought that you will be wondering the same things as him. And I want you to hear it from me and hear it first." River tells him.

"Okay. Well first thing is, can you remember what happened before you tried to kill yourself? How you felt, what you where thinking, what drove you to think: 'I can't go on anymore'?" Dr Martin asks.

"I felt alone. Like I had no one and I also felt useless because before I tried to kill myself. I was getting abused by this man who tried to rape me. I felt like I could not do anything, eh I never used to tell anyone, anything. I told him but I never told him that much I still had secrets from him. Things I though I could not tell him. I know I can now but he will find this out later and I think I felt so alone and so hopeless. I thought I would never be able to do anything again. I thought I might as well just end it. I am glad, I never did..." River says then looks at her hand, smiles and the adds, "Doctor, when did you do that?"

"Do what?" The Doctor asks.

"Put this ring on my finger?" River says.

"Eh, when I picked you up. Now, Doctor, continue." The Doctor says.

"Yes, I don't think there is anything wrong with you. Everything is fine and healthy. I just think the abuse got to you, of course it did but it effected the way you think. So you were not yourself but you are now. Or you will be once you get your strength back. You can stay here until then so we can make sure." Dr. Martin says.

"Is that it?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah, that's all its. Just because she shares a room with other people. We can't ask her anything there. Are you able to stand up?" Dr Martin says then River stands up. "I suppose I am" she says.

"If you need anything. Just ask. And come get me when you think you are yourself or Doctor, you come get me when she is back to being herself. You will have better judgement than anyone else here." Dr. Martin says then River and the Doctor leave the room.

Anthony and Rory are sitting in the hospital room. "Do you think mom will be back soon?" Anthony asks.

"Yeah, she should be. She only went to get Clara and she has the vortex manipulator, so she should be soon." Rory tells him.

"Who is Clara?" Anthony asks.

"I don't know but I am guessing River does because she asked for us to do this." Rory tells him.

Then the Doctor and River come back in the room and River lays in bed again.

"So what's the news?" Rory asks.

"Nothing. I need to get my strength back, then I can go." River says.

"Can we go then once Amy gets back? Or even me? I just don't want the Angels to get me. If they do then I might lose everything. I would rather sit on my own for another month than to get sent back in time again." Rory says.

"Yeah. You can. Where is Amy, anyway?" The Doctor says the Amy and Clara appear. "Hello Doctor. How have you been?" Clara says.

"Under a lot of stress. Why are you here?" The Doctor asks.

"River wanted me here. Well at least that's what Amy said." Clara tells him.

"Okay. Fair enough." The Doctor says.

"Could everyone leave please. I need to talk to the Doctor alone." River asks.

The Doctor then says to Clara, "Take those three home. Amy knows the coordinates. There is ones to bring you here in about two hours. But to you it will seem like two minutes." then gives her a piece of paper. Then they all disappear apart from the Doctor and River.

"Shut the curtain and then come lay here." River asks.

"Fine but we are in a hospital room that you share with other people. So don't try anything." The Doctor says.

"I am not making any promises." River tells him. The Doctor then closes the curtain and lays next to River. They are both on their sides, as it's the only way they can both lie down.

"So what is it?" The Doctor asks River. River then kisses the Doctor.

"Thats it? I feel that Clara is away a bit long, just for that." The Doctor tells her.

"You just put a ring on my finger, yet we are already married, why?" she asks.

"Well we are not. We are...lets just say we are. I thought you might want to do it right. The big white wedding with rings on our fingers. So that everyone knows we are taken. Everyone tries to flirt with you and maybe if we have rings, people will stop. Because you get jealous as well. Wouldn't you like people to know I am spoken fo?r" he tells her then she says, "Yeah, I would it would be nice. Then maybe if that Clara sees you up there saying: 'I do.' She will learn that its never going to happen."

"Clara does not fancy me, does she?" The Doctor says.

"Yes. You can tell by the way she looks at you. Its written all over her face and the way you look at her is the way used to look at me before you knew who I was." River says then the Doctor kisses River and says, "Yeah but I don't love her. So it will never happen anyway."

"How are you going to have a best man? You only ever travel with women." Rivers asks.

"I have Jack, Craig, and Mickey. I could probably get Ian as well. So I am fine with that, don't worry. What I worry about is, how are you going to find someone to walk you down the aisle? You don't have your mother or your father. That's what's worrying me about this." The Doctor reply's.

"We will find someone. Now. Come on. I feel fine. I look fine. I am fine. Can we go home?" River says.

"Okay, well we have to wait on Clara. But I will go tell them we are leaving." The Doctor says then he gets up and goes to open the curtain.

"No Doctor. Tell them so we can go in the TARDIS. I don't want to spend any longer in here." River says.

"Okay we will do that. Come on then." The Doctor says then waits on River before they open the curtain and leave the room. And going to the TARDIS, telling their doctor they are leaving on the way.


	5. Chapter 5

River is sitting in the TARDIS control room and the Doctor comes up the stairs with a bottle of champagne and says, "Should we celebrate?"

"Yes but you don't have glasses and we should wait on Clara. Because if you are drunk when she gets here, it won't be the best." River says then the Doctor says to her, "So you want to rub it in her face then."

"Yeah." River tells him then he puts the bottle of champagne down and walks over and crouches down next to her and takes her hands, "Listen to me. You are the only woman for me. I love you even if she did like me like that. I don't like her that way but if you need to make sure she knows you are not going anywhere. Then do what you like but try not to make is obvious. Because if she likes me like that she might try and do something she will regret." he says then Clara comes in.

River kisses the Doctor then he whispers "Is this how you are going to do this?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" She tells him.

"No. Okay I will go get glasses." The Doctor says.

"Don't bother I will. They are just down there, aren't they?" River says.

"You should know, it's your TARDIS." The Doctor says then River gets up and kisses the Doctor then says, "Won't be long." before going down the stairs.

"Are you two always like that?" Clara ask.

"You know what? Ask Amy cause I don't know to be completely honest." The Doctor says then picks up the phone and calls Amy. "Hello, Amelia. Clara would like to know something about me and River." he says then passes the phone to Clara.

She takes it, "I was wondering if the Doctor and River are always flirty and can't keep their hands off of each other...right. Thanks. Bye." Clara says on the phone then puts it down.

"Well?" The Doctor says.

"You two are always like that and she also says if I am to stay over night with both of you here then she wishes me luck. Why?" Clara says.

River comes back up the stairs with glasses in her hands saying, "Well, let's just say I am quite the screamer."

"Oh god. I did not need to know that and my room is at the other end of the TADIS." Clara says.

"You did ask and Amy and Rory's room is next to yours. Yeah, I am that good." The Doctor says with a smirk on his face.

"Who said that?" River says before putting down the glasses and going over to the Doctor.

"You did. You say it all the time." The Doctor says.

River kisses the Doctor. "I know but you don't need to boast about it." River says.

"You are such a typical bloke, aren't you?" Clara says.

"How come?" The Doctor asks. "You just bragged about how good you are in bed." Clara says.

"Yeah but everyone does that. Even River did that at one point and this is getting into to much detail." The Doctor says then sits down.

"Yes it is. Now come on bed. We have got wedding planning to do tomorrow." River says.

"Fine. Clara you can stay here tonight if you want mainly cause I can't be bothered taking you home. I will take you in the morning. The TARDIS will be nice for once. Promise. If not go across the hall and go into Rose's room. That should be fine." The Doctor says.

"You still have Rose's bedroom? Why?" River asks.

"Can we talk about this later? Or not later. Somewhere else I will tell you everything." The Doctor says.

"I will stay it seems like you two have a lot to talk about. See you in the morning." Clara says then goes off down the stairs.

"Okay. Tell me." River says.

"When people leave me. When they go, whether they die, leave, or get left behind. I keep their room to remind me of them, a little bit of them. It's like if you were to die. I would take everything of your room and then there would be a room just of your stuff. Because I would never let go of you but having everyone else's room it makes it easier for me not to see them again. When I miss them, I just go to their room and look around at all the stuff they had. And it's great. It's like looking at a photo of someone who is no longer here. It makes you smile. I still have Rose's room because I still get upset by the fact that I will never see her again. But I don't love her anymore. I still have everyone's room." The Doctor tells River.

"Okay that's fine then. Come on. Let's go." River says.

"Go where?" The Doctor says.

"To bed." River says then the Doctor gets up and they both walk down the stairs.

The Doctor is sitting in bed with a pen and paper and glasses on and River is sitting next to him and he asks her, "What am I doing again?"

"Writing a list of who you want at the wedding. Don't you listen?" River tells him .

"I do but there is a lot of people. Can't I just do it in the morning? You know most men don't have to do this when they just got engaged." The Doctor says.

"Are those my Mum's glasses?" River asks.

"Yeah. She gave them to me in Manhattan." The Doctor tells River.

"Take them off and then you can do that tomorrow at some point." River says.

"Are you sure? If you want me to do this now. I will do it now but it will just take a while that's all." The Doctor says. "Yeah it's fine. Don't worry about it." River says before pushing the paper onto the floor and taking the Doctor's glasses off of him.

"There that's better." she says then leans over him and puts the glasses on the table next to the bed then The Doctor pushes her playfully so she is lying down on the bed. And he leans over her and kisses her, she just laughs.

"What?" The Doctor asks.

"Since when have you been like this, ever?" she says.

"I don't know thought I would try it. Don't you like it?" He says before sitting up and River does the same then says, "No I love it. Getting brushed off my feet. What girl wouldn't?" they both laugh.

"Love you." River says. "Love you too" The Doctor says back then River pulls him towards her and kisses him.

Clara is sitting outside the door of Rivers room, listening to all of this and a tear runs down her face and she says to herself, "Please Doctor. See me. Be with me over her. Don't marry her. She does not deserve you."

Then River comes out the room, "And why might that be now? I won't tell him what you just said but if you ever try and steal my husband. Then I will tell him myself. He won't believe me because he won't think you would like him like that. But I will kill you unless he tries to stop me. I have done it before because I will admit it. I do get very jealous. Now I when I get back you better be in your room or just away from mine. Got it?" River tells her then walks away.

Clara gets up and goes into River's room. "Your wife is insane." Clara tells the Doctor but he is not there. Then he comes out of the bathroom and lies back in his bed. "Yeah I know. What did you do?" The Doctor says.

"Nothing. I don't think. How did you...?" Clara asks.

"Cause you are saying she is insane. I know that she gets a gun out on a lot of people but there is always a reason. I know my wife better than anyone. I know she can pull out a gun but not just on anyone." The Doctor says.

River is standing behind Clara. "Thank you, sweetie but I don't know whether being insane is a good thing or a bad thing." River says and Clara's face drops.

"Good thing dear. As I am a mad man. Could we be more perfect?" The Doctor says River then goes over and sits on the Doctors knee and whispers in his ear, "She was standing outside crying and saying I did not deserve you." then The Doctor says, "Clara could you give me and River some privacy please. We need to talk."

"Yeah sure." Clara says.

Clara then walks out the room then the Doctor says "Right sit next to me" then River goes off the Doctors knee and lies on his chest.

"Okay. That works. Do you believe that?" The Doctor asks.

"Believe what?" River says.

"Believe what Clara said about you not being good enough. Like I said I know you better than anyone. So I know how you can get." The Doctor tells River then she tells him "Yeah I do a little bit. She is with you all the time, you are off showing her the universe and she loves it. But when you take me to all these places, half the time I have already been and I just put you down about it. We still have a good time but not as good."

"Yeah it's not the same because its better. I don't care if you have been a thousand times before cause I have to most of the time. It take pressure off me cause when I ask you where you want to go, you tell me and I don't have to pick at random and hope you like it. Because you will tell me, I like it that way and you are good for me. You keep me on my feet, I am never bored and its good like that. You know I never thought I would get married. Yet you still manged to make it happen which I love. If anything, I don't deserve you." The Doctor says.

"Okay. Do you think we would last if we lived a normal life? No time travel, no seeing the stars. Do you think we would still be like this?" River asks him.

"We would still be fine but I don't know what you mean by like this because well... you know. We are like ever other married couple but we can try it if you want." The Doctor says.

"Try what? Living a normal life?" River says.

"Yeah. We can get a house, we can get jobs and live normal for a week. And I bet you anything we are the same because we are. We go out to work, well I save the universe and so do you a little. Then I come and get you or you come to me and we spend some time together. Then we go to bed. The only thing we don't do, is wake up next to each other every morning or go to sleep in the same bed. But other than that I think we are the same." The Doctor tells her.

"No I don't think we could. I don't know why but there is something telling me we could not do it." River says.

"Yeah well tomorrow we will go get a house and plan out wedding. That's what we will do. We will go live a normal life for a week then get married at the end of it." The Doctor tells her.

"So our wedding is in a week?" River says looking confused.

"Yeah I have it all planned. Don't worry I have a house and stuff as well, ready for us." The Doctor says. River then looks at him and smiles. Then kisses him then he takes her top off before stopping and saying, "Are you okay with this? Last week you moaned at me for trying to kiss your head."

"Yeah. Don't be stupid. I kissed you, remember?" River tells him before kissing him again then taking off his bow tie. He stops and says, "Put it down carefully. That's not changed."

"Really?" River says before putting his bow tie in a box next to the bed.

"Thank you." The Doctor says then rolls over so he is on top of River then starts to kiss her.

Clara is sitting in the control room when all of a sudden she can hear River screaming.

"Oh god. I am like ages away. No wonder she wished me luck." Clara says to herself then opens the TARDIS door to see if there is anywhere she can go. But they are in outer space.

"Great. I have to listen to this." she says then she picks up the phone and calls Amy "How long do they go on for?" Clara asks over the phone then Amy says back, "Well if that's what I think it is in the background then it depends sometimes. The Doctor being a time lord is not a good thing and her being half does not help. But yeah it's goes on for about two hours then you won't see them for another hour. It's the way it works and if you are staying they might even give you a nice wake up call."

"Oh they won't, will they? This sucks he should warn people about this with like a note or something; When my wife is around you might want to not stay the night. We can get a bit loud." Clara says.

"Yeah well he does not relieve. If you listen carefully it's all River. None of that is him yeah and this is my daughter. So if we could move on from this topic that would be great." Amy asks.

"Sorry I was just wondering I only have about another hour left. How loud do you think the tv would have to be to block it?" Clara asks.

"We tried. It's not loud enough." Amy answers.

"Okay thanks for the help anyway. Speak to you soon, hopefully. Bye." Clara says before putting down the phone then sits on the chair and says, "Well if they won't stop I will try and take my mind off it." Then she notices it has stopped. "Thank god for that two hours. It's been about an hour." She says, "He can't be that good anymore." she says, laughing.

River is sitting up next to the Doctor with just her bra on. In the bed "I can't believe you." River says.

"Nothing that bad will happen. I promise." The Doctor says.

"I could die." River says.

"No you.. well 4% chance but only 4%! Not that bad." The Doctor tells her then sighs and adds "Want me to go to the shop? We are in outer space right now but I can still go. We can't check." The Doctor asks.

"Fine but don't take your shirt with you." River answers.

"Okay I won't." The Doctor tells her then puts his t-shirt and trousers on and gets out the bed and goes to the door. Then stops as if he has forgotten something then runs back and gives River a kiss on the check. Then leaves.

Clara is sitting on the steps and the Doctor come running up to her with nothing but his trousers on and starts rushing about flying the TARDIS.

"What's the matter? What's with the running about?" Clara asks.

"Can't talk right now. Busy." The Doctor tells her then lands and says to himself "Shoes. Need shoes. Or socks at least." then he runs back down the stairs and comes back up trying to put socks on at the same time.

"Sit down and tell me please." Clara says.

"I can't Clara. Okay it's really not my place to say...well...it is but not without asking River and considering I don't want to tell anyone about this. You are not getting to know. Sorry." The Doctor says then runs out the door then Clara says, "Since when?" then tries to fly the TARDIS.

The Doctor is in a chemist when he turns round and notices the TARDIS is gone. "Oh god. She never." He says then sits against the wall with his head in his hands and starts to cry. And a worker comes to the counter, "Hello sir. Are you alright?" he asks the Doctor.

The Doctor looks up and says to him, "My wife might be pregnant and she can't have Time Lord children cause not even time lords could do it. Well they could but with great difficulty so I was coming to get a pregnancy test. But I left her and another person in the TARDIS and she went away. My wife could die because of this and she thinks okay to take this away from me. They were just begging to get along. Anyway this has nothing to do with you."

"Okay here. No charge. You look like you are stressing out more because you care about your wife than 'oh my god I don't want to be a father.'" The man says then chucks a box of pregnancy tests to him.

"Thanks. I think." The Doctor says.

River is in her room waiting on the Doctor to come back then Clara comes in and says "The Doctor won't come back. He can't."

"What have you done and pass me that blue shirt. I feel awkward around people when I am in my underwear." River asks then Clara passes River the shirt.

River puts it on and Clara says, "I took the TARDIS back into space if I didn't do it right we could be anywhere. Because I thought we needed to talk."

"Yeah we do but we can do this later. He is away doing something important." River says then gets up and runs to the control room and flies the TARDIS back to where the Doctor is.

Clara slowly goes behind her, "Where are we? Why is it so important? Come on. Tell me." she asks.

"I can't we agreed not to. It's not my fault you are not in your room." River says.

Then the Doctor comes back in, "I got it free and everything." he says then walks down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" River ask.

"To your room. You know I thought you would want to do this now." He tells her.

"Yeah I do. Come on." River says then follows him down the stairs.

The Doctor is outside River's bathroom door, walking around as he can't stay still. Then River opens the door and says "You do realize you can come in here."

"I did not know if you wanted me to come in with you." The Doctor tells her.

"In. I don't want Clara coming and asking questions again." River say then the Doctor goes into the bathroom.

"I am just relieved that the TARDIS can do this for you, if you want be quicker." The Doctor says then River slaps the Doctor across the face.

"Should've seen that coming. Console room." he says to her then she just walks past him and he follows her.

The Doctor is is at the controls and River is sitting on the stairs, "If I am pregnant what will happen? Tell me what the choice and the consequence are." River asks.

"Do you want to know before or after we find out? Because I don't need to explain if your not but if you want me to I will." The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah I do...I need...I want to know now before I find out cause it will be easier for you if you tell me now." River says then the Doctor sits down next to her, looks down and tells her. "Well because you are not time-lord...well you are but not 100% which is a problem. If you were a time lord then we would have a chance...well more of a chance but eh we don't. Your child...our child would have time-lord DNA therefore if the child dies so far along then it could regenerate but it would kill you. It would kill anyone if they have they are able to regenerate they will. That is very unlikely to happen then this is more likely. But you could have a mischarge, just a normal one but it happens more with time lord pregnancy than any other species and more pregnant have miscarriages on Gallifrey than people who have children. So Time Lords decided just not to try for a child. But if you or your wife happens to get pregnant then half of them go for try. Cause it can work but your not time lord so I don't think that's much of a choice. That's not going to happen. I don't think anyway. You would get really sick and look so unwell."

"Okay go check if I am or not." River tells him then he kisses her on the check and tells her "It's your choice what happens after this. Do you want to check or will I?"

"I will...I think I need to." River says then goes up looks at the scanner. The screen says: Positive. Then she turns to the Doctor and says, "I am not pregnant."

Then she deletes the test off the TARDIS's screen.

"Okay. So do you want a kid? If you do we can work something out if that's what you want to do?" The Doctor tells her then River goes up and kisses him then says "No. I don't...well...I don't think I do." before walking down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor is in the console room and Clara comes up the stair. She says, "That's me. Home then."

"Yes when you step out those doors you are home." The Doctor says.

"You staying here, yeah?" Clara asks.

"Yeah our house is just around the corner. Well our new house. We are just going to leave the TARDIS here. Is that alright?" The Doctor says.

"And what's wrong with your own garden?" Clara tells him.

"We don't have one. We are round the back. It's fine. No one will notice." he tells her.

"Fine but we better still go somewhere on Wednesday." Clara says before leaving.

River comes up the stairs. "Okay. You ready to go?" The Doctor asks her.

"Yeah. Let's go. Everything is in there, right?" she tells him.

"Yes everything is there. Even clothes. We should not have to come back to the TARDIS. I don't think we even have a car each." He explains.

"Come on then. Let's go." River tells him then they go out of the TARDIS.

"So where is it we are staying?" River asks him.

"Eleven, Bannerman road." The Doctor says.

"Isn't that the same street as Sarah Jane?" River then asks him and he answers "Yeah but I thought it would be good knowing people there already. I have not told her I am moving into the street so she won't notice. She does not exactly speak to her neighbors so we will be fine and if anything its good. We only have a week, knowing someone might be good." They then start walking down Bannerman road and get to Sarah Jane's house.

She comes out her house and looks twice before realizing it is the Doctor then says "Doctor what are you doing here? Should I be worried? I always worry when you are here cause something always happens."

"Not this time. Come on Doctor. We have to go. I need to lie down." River tells him.

"Yeah nothing bad should happen. I don't think and if it does it's your call. I am off this week." The Doctor.

"Since when did you take days off? Never mind a week." Sarah Jane asks.

"Since the Misses wanted to try normal life." The Doctor says.

"Don't blame anything on me and I will meet you at the house. Because if you are going to tell her about me and you. You will still be standing here next week. So keys. Now." River says then puts her hand out. Then the Doctor reaches into his pocket and takes out the TARDIS key. "Why do I have your TARDIS key?" he asks River.

"I don't know but I will take it back if you want." River replies then the Doctor puts the key in River's hand and keeps looking for her other one. When he finds it, he puts it in her hand then she kisses his cheek.

"Don't be too long. Love you." River says then walks away.

The Doctor shouts back, "Love you too!"

"She does not know you come here every week? Every Thursday." Sarah Jane says.

"No but I thought if she knew that I took Clara away Wednesday and came here for at least an hour on the Thursday. Might not be the best thing I could do." The Doctor says.

"Yeah well a Wednesday might be better for me. So once you drop Clara off, you could come round and see me. Then I would not seem like as much or you could just stop seeing one of us." Sarah Jane says.

"I could never do that. Not now. Not yet. I need to know who Clara is" The Doctor says. Then Luke and Clyde come up the drive.

"Doctor what's the damage this time then?" Clyde says.

"A woman. Never fall in love, boys. It will kill you one day and in my case it did but let's not go into that." The Doctor says then walks away.

When River gets into the house, she goes up stairs and locks herself in the bathroom. And types coordinates into the vortex manipulator. Then disappears and reappears in hospital. She goes up to the front desk and says to the woman, "Can you tell Dr. Martin. River Song is here to see him."

"Yes of course River. If you could take a seat he will be with you in a moment. No Doctor today?" The woman says.

"No he does not know I am here. He does not even know why?" River tells her then sits down.

"People like that think they have it all but they don't. Her whole world will crash and burn and not even the Doctor will be able to help." the woman says to herself. Then Dr. Martin comes over and says "What was that? Don't get jealous now."

"What would I be jealous of? I know that if I was having that man's baby I would tell him and when he finds. His world will crash even you can't deny that I am not jealous of her because she will lose everything." the girl at the desk says.

"Well that's where you are wrong. Look into it. He is Time Lord. There is a reason behind everything." Dr. Martin says.

Then he walks up to River and says, "Hey River. You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." River tells him.

"Follow me this way then." Dr. Martin says then they both walk down the hall and into Dr. Martin's office.

"Please have a seat and we can talk about it." he says. Then they both sit down at opposite sides of his desk.

"So we are here to discuss your pregnancy, correct?" he asks.

"Yes we are." River tells him.

"Okay and you are sure you don't want anyone with you? Does not have to be the Doctor as I know you don't want him to find out. But a friend? Another family member?" Dr. Martin asks her.

"Yeah I am sure. Now can we get this over and done with?" River says.

"You do realize with your medical history you are not going to get to just leave and never come back. We will have to check that you are okay after it, physically, and mentally. Because you want to keep this from the Doctor we can't tell him to look out for you and make sure you are alright. So don't think can we get this over and done with because it could take three months for us. It could be done in a week for you but either way we need to get through this and I will do this as quickly as possible." he tells her.

"Well then we better get started." River says.

"Okay are you sure you want to get rid of the child? Because once this is over there is no going back, once the baby is out we can't put it back in like when you get a bad haircut." he says, then gets a folder and pen out of the drawer in his desk.

"Yeah I am sure and what is that?" she asks.

"This is a folder of everything you have been here for. And this is were it gets difficult. We will need the Doctor's as well and we can't access them without him knowing in case there is something he does not want you to find out. We can do your side of things but no his. As this is a Time Lord pregnancy we will have to look at the best options for you. Then decide what you want to do." he tells her.

"No I want to get rid of it. I don't want to keep this child. It won't end well. It can't end well. Why do I need to go through all this?" River asks.

"Okay we can help you. We can make it so that we check you every week and make sure you and the baby are healthy. And the you will have a less chance of losing the baby and an even less chance of losing your life. That wont happen if we help but if you don't want to take the risks I totally understand." he tells her.

"Did you say there is a way this could work?" River asks.

"Yeah we could. You could still lose the baby still a higher rate than any other race. Even with this help and if you want our help you will have to tell him that you are pregnant. You were a rape victim so we will also have to get a scan to double check this baby is Time Lord make sure the child is his." Dr. Martin says.

"Yes it is his because I was not rape. I was almost. There is a difference. The Doctor stopped him, he is always there when it matters. When it counts he is there, other times as well." River says thinking.

"Are you sure you want to do this without him?" he asks.

"Yeah but tell me about the way I can keep the baby." River asks.

"Okay well we still need to get your details but you come every week for a scan. We check the child is at no risk to regenerate while inside you so therefore you won't die as if you are at risk. We can get the child out of you as quickly as possible so you are safe and depending on how far along you are. The child could survive this process and if the baby is in danger the the same thing happens which is likely but we will notice if anything is slightly wrong before anything major has to happen." he says.

"Okay let's try it. When I go home I will tell him and we can try it. Anything I needed to hear all this from you." River says.

"Okay do you want your first scan now? Or do you want him to be here?" Dr. Martin says.

"Eh now. I will get it now then surprise him." River says.

"Okay if you follow me then we can do this and you can go home and tell him the big news." he says then they both get up and walk through to another room.

"Okay lie down there. And lift up your top and we will get started." Dr Martin say then River does as he says. Then he sits down on the chair and turns on the scan machine on then he says, "This will be cold." and puts gel on her stomach then scans it.

"Okay everything seems healthy. It's early on. About a week maybe less than that so we can't see much but we can hear the heartbeats...well beats...there is six." Dr. Martin says.

"Six heart beats so that's means three children. Triplets." River says.

"Yeah you are. I don't know how you want to take that. Makes it no harder just means one creates bother they all have to come out." Dr. Martin says.

"Okay that's fine." River says, with a tear running down her face.

"You can get up now. I will just get your photos." he says then notices River is crying "You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I am fine. I could not be better." River says then she sits up and sorts herself. Then stands up.

"I will meet you at the front desk" Dr. Martin says then River goes out the room and waits at the desk. And then after about ten minutes Dr. Martin come down the hall.

"Sorry about that. Here is your photos. Four if you will get them every week. So I thought you might not need much to give to your friends and family." he tells her then passes her the photos.

"Thanks. I better go then." River says then goes to type the coordinates into the vortex manipulator and Dr. Martin says, "You can't use that TARDIS. That's dangerous for the triplets."

"How else do you expect I get home? I won't use this again but I have to go home now. So I have to." River says then disappears.

River appears in the bathroom again then goes out the door. But puts the photos in her pocket before going down the stairs. The Doctor comes in the door and River stops on the second steps. And then he notices River is crying and says "Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"Yeah I am fine." River says then the Doctor goes up to her and kisses her. And picks her up and turns her round and puts her back down at the bottom of the stairs. And then says, "Good I would hate to think for a moment that you were upset."

"Don't worry I will tell you everything. No secrets between any of us. Me and you tell each other everything from now on. Got it?" River says.

"Got it. So what do you have to tell me? What are you hiding or what do you think I am hiding from you?" The Doctor asks.

"Well I do have something to tell you but you can't get mad or upset." River tells him then the doorbell goes off.

"Hold that thought. I will get the door then you can tell me." The Doctor says then turns around and opens the door.

It is the man in the suit from before. "What are you doing here? Leave. I don't want you anywhere near here." The Doctor tells him.

"No I want to speak to River. Give me five minutes to talk to her?" he asks.

"No you are not getting to step one foot in here. Do you understand?" The Doctor says the man does not answer. So the Doctor then shouts "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Then Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani, and Clyde come round the corner.

"No need to shout." Luke says.

"Eh could you leave please. I said no. I said come round if you like but it's a bad time now and this guy won't leave" The Doctor tells him then River comes to the door saying.

"What was with the shouting?" then when she looks up and sees who it is she freezes.

"River can I speak to you please?" the man says. River just shakes her head and she starts to tear up.

"Go upstairs. I will be up in a minute. I promise I won't let him in, dear." The Doctor tells her then River goes inside really slowly.

"Okay leave now. Before I call UNIT." The Doctor says then a black car comes up the drive. Just missing Sarah Jane and the kids.

"Talk about reckless driving." Clyde says.

Then Kate comes out and says, "Sorry about my driver. We needed to get here quick."

"It's alright." Luke says.

"Ah Doctor thought I was at the wrong house. We were on our way to inform you that he was out of jail. But he got here first. We were going to tell you why he is out and the conditions we have talked about. So he does not have to go staying off of Bannamen road was one of them. So he will be locked up as soon as we get back but I do have to come in and talk to you. So he will have to come in to your house and Sarah Jane, Luke and his friends can join him to keep watch. To make sure he does not try and run away." Kate explains.

"That's fine. Some on in then." The Doctor says. Then they all come go inside.

"Sarah Jane take the kids and this guy through there. You four get first dibs on seats. Kate this way. River is upstairs." The Doctor tells them and then Kate and The Doctor go upstairs and everyone else goes through to the living room.

River is lying in bed on her side looking at the scan photo crying and she hears the Doctor come up stairs. So she hides it under her pillow and then the Doctor and Kate come in the room.

"Hey River. Kate wants to talk to you. Is that alright?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah it's fine." she says then turns around and sits up.

"Okay River. Josh is out now." Kate says.

"Who is Josh?" The Doctor asks.

"The guy downstairs. Did you never learn his name?" Kate says.

"It never came up." The Doctor says.

"Okay just tell me what it is." River says.

"He is not going to jail he would but if the government found out it was us who turned him in. We could lose our jobs but we can report him and we will we can do a lot more than people think his conditions. Are he never goes near you or the Doctor again and that he stays away from this street. Also that we will let him tell his wife but he has a week to do this. Otherwise we will do it for him as she has a right to know what he is like. Not for his sake for his children's. Yeah turns out he has four kids and a wife. We will have to look into their safety as well but you don't care about that. So I will let myself out and take Josh with me." Kate tells them.

"Is that it?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes that's it. We have to inform you of this. I don't know why I still did as he has broke the rule so will not be able to do anything he ask us to let him do." Kate tells him then walks out and The Doctor follows her to the door. And she turns round to him before going into the living room and says "Has she been alright? She looked upset."

"Yeah she is fine and if not. Well I will deal with it. Don't worry about it." The Doctor says then Kate goes into the living room. And handcuffs Josh and takes him outside the Doctor watches them leave from the door then shouts, "Aw Kate. You coming on Saturday?" then she replys.

"Would not miss it for the world Doctor. You getting married. I don't think anyone will want to miss that."

He then laughs and shuts the door and goes to join Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde in the living room.

"Are you lot coming on Saturday?" The Doctor asks.

"What's happening Saturday?" Clyde asks.

"My wedding. It's suit shopping tomorrow, boys. So be here for nine o'clock. Need to get there before all the good bow ties are sold out." The Doctor tells him.

"I cant tie a bow tie." Luke says.

"You don't need to. You are wearing ties so I stand out from the rest of you, clever isn't it?" he says.

"Good because I don't do bow ties." Clyde says.

"Why? Bow ties are cool." The Doctor says.

"Yeah whatever. I am off if we are leaving early then that mean early night. See you later." Clyde says then gets up and leaves.

"Yes we better go Rani, Luke come on. Let's leave the Doctor and River alone. I think they need to talk." Sarah Jane says.

"Why would we need to talk?" The Doctor says.

"Luke, Rani go. I will see you at the house." Sarah Jane tells them then they leave.

"Doctor pay attention. I can see it and Kate noticed. Just ask her ask her if she needs to tell you anything and watch her face if she tells you no. Because it's something important" she tells him.

"That it? That's all your going to say? Because River could tell me anything. The might be something completely different from what you are on about and just before you all came over. She was going to tell me something anyway so it will probably be that. And I won't need to ask her." The Doctor says.

"Okay as long as you find out. Then it's okay." Sarah Janes says then leaves.

And the Doctor follows her to the door. "Are you sure you love her Doctor? Cause I know what you are like, you said you loved Rose once." Sarah Jane says.

"Yeah I am sure. This is different. This is better. She is good for me. Let's not tell her that though she would take advantage if she knew how much I loved her. More than Rose. More than anyone. She is the best thing that's happened to me ever." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay well as long as you know what your doing. Then that's okay cause you can jump into things without thinking so I wanted to make sure this was not one of these things." she tells him.

"No its not. We have got married before but it was in a different universe that never was...so yeah this is all right I know what I am doing." The Doctor says then Sarah Jane hugs him.

"Make sure you find out before you marry her again." she tells him then walks away. And he just shuts the door and runs upstairs.

River is sitting up looking at the scan photos. She gets a pen out of the drawer next to the bed and writes on the back of the photo dear: Sweetie, I am sorry I never told you before but I am pregnant. I needed to see Dr Martin before I did anything. I will tell you what he said later but here is your triplets. Yeah I was shocked as well. Love you. Love River. X X. Then she puts it in a envelope and puts writes: Spoilers on it then kisses the the back of the envelope where it is sealed. Then puts it in the drawer with the pen. Then the Doctor comes in.

"Hey is everything okay? You seemed upset when I came up earlier. Did not want to ask cause Kate was here." he says then starts taking his clothes off till he is in his boxers and t-shirt. And sits next to River in the bed.

"Yes I am fine. I have a surprise but you are not allowed to find out until Friday night." River says.

"Okay then look forward to it." he tells her then kisses her.

"Okay I am going to sleep and so are you. Cause you are a nightmare to get up in the morning." River says then turns off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor is standing in his driveway and Luke and Clyde come around.

"Is this it Doctor? Poor turn out." Clyde says.

"No we are waiting on more people. I have to go get Rory. Wait here and if anyone comes don't turn them away even if he looks like a potato." The Doctor says then types in coordinates into the vortex manipulator and disappears.

Jack and Mickey come around.

"Luke is it? Sarah Jane's son, right?" Jack says.

"Yeah how do you know that?" Luke asks.

"I saw you once when...we...when the Daleks came and the planets where in the sky. It was a few years ago so you would not remember clearly." Jack says.

"How many men does the Doctor know? I bet you this whole wedding is going to be full of women." Mickey says then Jack says "yeah but there might be a lot of guys then that evens out the numbers a bit."

Then the Doctor appears with Rory and Anthony. Rory says "If you make me wear a stupid bow tie. I will kill you."

"No. Only I am wearing a bow tie and Mickey, Jack! You made it. Good!" The Doctor says.

"You have changed again, haven't you?" Mickey says.

"Took your time. Now who are we waiting on? Craig and Straxs I don't think there is anyone else." The Doctor says then Ian comes round the corner "Well I just leave then?" he says.

"No I did not forget. I just never knew you where coming to this." The Doctor says then Straxs comes from behind the house.

"Right sir. Ready for shopping." Straxs says.

"Who's the potato?" Jack asks.

"I am Commander Straxs! And I am not a potato!" Straxs says the Craig pulls up with a mini bus with Alfie.

"Come on boys. Let's go. Who's the potato?"

They are all standing in a suit shop. Everyone apart from the Doctor is standing in black suit with a purple waist coat tie and pocket hankie.

"We look good but I think he is going to look ridiculous if he comes out in a purple fez. Someone will have to warn River so she can stop him. He won't listen to anyone else." Rory says then the Doctor comes out in a the same suit as the rest of the boys. And a bow tie with his hands behind his back and then puts a fez on his head.

"No. River will kill you. She won't marry you with a fez on your head." Rory says.

"She is not that bad. She would marry me if I was naked." The Doctor says.

"Yeah she would but if you where in a fez. She would kill us for letting you walk out here with a fez on." Rory tells him.

Then Luke phones River "Hey you will need to talk to the Doctor. He is trying to wear a fez. Rory is trying to convince him out of it but nothing is changing his mind...okay." Luke then passes the Doctor and says, "It's River."

The Doctor takes the phone and says, "Hello...yeah I know but...yeah but just at the start. I can change hats...what about a top hat then...thank you. See you when I get in...yeah love you too. Bye" then gives the phone back to Luke.

"I have changed my mind. I am going for a top hat" He tells them and puts a top hat on,

"Good choice. What made you change your mind?" Craig asks.

"Nothing. Just don't think a fez is right for a wedding." The Doctor says.

The Doctor and the rest of the boys are in Sarah Jane's house getting into their suits.

"Why are you getting into them now?" Sarah Jane asks.

"I thought it would be good for River to see us all in them." The Doctor says then Sarah Jane asks "Who is your best man?"

"Eh Jack." The Doctor says looking at Jack.

"Really? Me? Why?" he ask.

Because it cant' be Rory. He is the father of the bride so I thought; Jack. Why not?" The Doctor says then Jack says "So I am second best."

"For this face yeah but for my last. No you wouldn't have been." The Doctor says.

"Okay I can have that." Jack says then they all stand in a line and look at each other. Then the Doctor says, "We look good. Now let's go show River." then they all leave and while they are walking out of Sarah Janes house. Rani sees them and goes over.

"Wow Clyde! You look good!" Rani says.

"Thanks." Clyde says.

"You do as well Luke." Rani says.

"Come on boys. You can talk to Rani later." Jack says.

"See you late.r" Clyde says then he catches up with the rest. And they go into the Doctor's house.

"Go into the living room. River will be upstairs. I will shout her down." The Doctor says then they do what he asked. He says, "River come here for a moment! I need to show you something!" The Doctor shouts. And River comes to the top of the stairs.

"What do you think?" The Doctor says then spins around.

"You look wonderful but you better not have worn that home." River says.

"No I got changed at Sarah Jane's so you could see it on me." he tells her. She then walks down the stairs and kisses him.

"Good." she says.

"Now come through here." The Doctor says then she follows him into the living room. And she looks at all the guys.

"Wow nice choice. Who picked them?" River says.

"I did." The Doctor says.

"No. It couldn't have been you." River says.

"Well it was. He pick them both." Rory says.

"Well done." River says, "Wait here. I need to go get something for all of us."

"Do I look good River?" Alfie asks then River crouches down to his level "You look wonderful. How old are you now?"

Then Alfie puts up five fingers. "Five."

"Wow! You are a big boy now. Then you will be starting school soon." River says, smiling.

"Yeah I go into one after the summer. I can't wait. It will be so much fun. Then one day I will be just as smart as Daddy." Alfie tells her.

"Will you? I think you might be smarter than your Daddy when you grow up." River says then stands up.

The Doctor comes in with eleven boxes and gives one to everyone. And he still has one himself. They all open it and it's cuff links. Rory's is squares with one saying Rory and the other saying father of the bride.

"You know this is the best thing I have ever gotten." Rory tells him.

Anthony's are plain, with 'brother of the bride' written around the edge.

"I think you forget that I have a brother sometimes but this shows you don't. I am shocked." River says.

"I know. I remember because he told me last time he saw me that no matter what he will still let me play the brother role even though we might not see each other that much." Anthony says.

Ian's is a TARDIS. "Wow. This is so cool. I love these." Ian says.

Luke's is computer chip. "Wow that's awesome. It looks so cool. What did you get Clyde?" Luke says.

"I got a game controller. He knows me." Clyde says.

Mickey's is Cyberman head and the Doctor says "That is because if anyone can beat the Cybermen better then you I would like to meet that person. Well I might be...but out of everyone I have met you have shown that you are the best with them."

"Aw thanks. They are really cool. I love them. I will wear them with all my suits." Mickey says.

Craig's are a house "Is this cause I lived with you for a week?" Craig asks.

"Yeah I did not want to get you a Cyberman head as well so I went for that."

Jacks is gas masks from the war. "First time we met. I tried to get you to sleep with me." Jack says.

"Yes I remember that." The Doctor says then Alfie has a big grin on his face "What did you get Alfie?" Craig asks him.

"I got Lego." he says.

"Lego? Wow. I wish I got that one. Can we swap?" Craig asks.

"No. Just cause you got a stupid house does not mean I want it." Alfie says. "Okay you can keep the Lego then." Craig tells him.

"What is yours Doctor?" River asks.

"Mine's is a fez but that's not what in this box?" he tells her.

"Then what is it?" River asks. Then the Doctor gives River the box. She opens it and it is a necklace with the Doctor's real name written in Gallifreyan.

"This is nice. I love this. I will keep it until the wedding day." she says.

"Okay." The Doctor says.

"We better go get changed. We will keep the suits at Sarah Jane's. And she can bring them over later. But eh see you later!" Jack says then they all leave.

The Doctor and River are sitting on the couch watching TV. And River asks him, "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"To see the singing towers. I promised you I would take you. So that's where we are going." The Doctor says then the doorbell goes off.

"I will go get that. You stay there. I need to find out more about this trip." River tells him. When River opens the door it is Strackman Lux.

"Hello Professor Song. Can I come in? I need to talk to you about this exhibitionism. We having one. Would you be interested?" he asks.

"Yeah sure. Come on in." River says then the goes through to the living room.

"Eh I can't sit through this. Sorry, I will be upstairs." The Doctor says then kisses River. "Love you." he tells her then leaves.

"Okay that was strange. Very strange but I will find out soon I hope." River says.

"Okay we are getting a group of archaeologists together. We already have Proper Dave, Other Dave, Anita and Miss Evangelista. We just need you. We are going to the library." He tells her.

"Sounds good. Count me in. Well I will have to speak to the Doctor about this. But he should be fine with it. When is it we leave?" River asks.

"We leave a week on Saturday." Lux's says.

"Aw I can't do that. I have my honeymoon. I can't leave early." River says.

"Sorry that's when we leave. If you can't make it then. You can't come." he says.

"I am aware of that. I will try my best." River says.

"Well here is an information pack. And you will need to sign the form in there as well for the day. To say if anything should happen you won't sue us." he says.

"What could happen?" River asks.

"Nothing. It's a library that has been shut down for years." he tells her.

"Okay well I will be there. I can see you later." River says.

"Yeah. Bye." River then follows him to the door, locking it behind him then goes upstairs.

The Doctor is looking at a photo of him and River at Easter Island. Then River comes in.

"What's wrong? Tell me." she says then joins him in bed. "I can't this time. I can't. And this is probably the one time I need to more than ever. The one time I need you to tell me what to do. I can't ask you for help or tell you what's wrong. Because it's not happened yet. This is the one thing that I done first." The Doctor tells her.

"So then you can't tell me anything? It's too risky." she says. He starts to cry, "I know. That's what bothers me and you told me stuff that you should not have. But I understand why and I am glad I know this because it means I know what to do. It's like you have told me without telling me. It helped me that little bit if you know what I mean." The Doctor says to River. Then wipes his tears.

"Yeah I do. This is how I felt everyday I saw you and you did not know who I was." River says.

"Yeah and there is one day that I don't want to come. Not for my sake. For yours. Cause I don't know how you will take it." The Doctor says.

"Is it the first day you met me?" River says.

"Yeah it is." The Doctor says and River kisses him. "I promise. I won't let it get to me." River says.

"I can't go into it. I need to talk to someone about it but I don't know who. As I am not open with anyone. Not like this. Only you know me like this." The Doctor says then River kisses him again. And she says, "Shut up and take off your clothes" he laughs then kisses her.

The next morning the Doctor gets woken up by the doorbell going. So he puts his trousers on and runs down stairs. When he opens it. Its Clara and Sarah Jane standing there. "What are you two doing here at this time in the morning?" he asks.

"Do you two realize how loud you are? I could hear you! I could still hear you and I live two streets away!" Clara says then the Doctor smiles.

"Don't act proud of yourself!" Clara says.

"Okay. Why are you here? Cause if its just to tell me that I am great I knew that already. And there is no need to wake me up and tell me either." The Doctor says.

"No we are here to tell you to be quiet and don't get too big headed." Sarah Jane says.

River then comes down the stairs in a short silk dressing down. "Doctor! Who is at the door?" she asks.

"Sarah jane and Clara." he tells her then she comes to the door and gives him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Nothing." River says.

"Tell me." The Doctor asks.

"No but tonight is out last night together." River says.

"Yeah I know. Next time we will be Mr and Mrs. Doctor. How cool." he tells her.

"Mr and Mrs. Song more like your words. Not mine." River says.

"I know and I am wishing I never started that." he says.

"Okay I was only here to ask if you wanted tea." she tells him.

"Yeah I would love tea. Why did you even ask me that?" The Doctor tells her.

"Just checking." she says then walks away.

"That's her telling me she wants me to make tea. So I better go." The Doctor says.

"Keep it down tonight. If you must have sex. Go into the TARDIS." Sarah Jane says then walks away.

And Clara tells him, "Don't do that. As it's in my garden. And that's not happening there, got it?" and she walks away. He shuts the door and goes to see River, who to his surprise is making tea.

"You are actually making it. There's a first." he says.

"I always make it when I offer" she tells him then passes him his tea. And kisses him.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow, yeah?" she asks him.

"Yes apart from your dress. As that's your job. Not mine" he tells her.

"So everything? The suits, the venue, the TARDIS, the table settings, the cake?" River asks.

"Yes it is all sorted. Trust me." he tells her then looks at the clock then asks her.

"Isn't Sarah Jane coming for you at ten?"

"Yeah why..?" River asks.

"It's half nine and your not ready." he tells her.

"Shit! Here take that." River say then hands the Doctor her cup. And runs up stairs to get ready. Then he puts her coffee in a flask so she can take it with her. Then goes upstairs and the Doctor goes through to the living room. And watches TV.

After about fifteen minutes, River comes down. "Do I look alright?" River says. "No." The Doctor says.

"Are you serious? What's wrong?" she asks.

"You don't have your engagement ring on." The Doctor says.

"I am going to kill you." She says.

"You've done that already. Try something different." He says then his mood just changes. She just goes back up the stairs the Doctor follows her up, when he goes in the room. She is doing her hair.

"Okay. What have I done? You make jokes about that all the time. I have done it about a hundred times before so what is it? Tell me." he asks.

"I can't. Not yet. I...you will find out tomorrow. I promise." River says.

"Is this cause I can't tell you what I know? Because if it is then I will tell you. But then you will know and what you told me was a lie and you knew everything that was happening. And we ended completely different than from what you said." he tells her.

"And how is that?" she asks.

"Because if I have to tell you what I saw. I will walk out that door, go to the TARDIS and never look back." He says.

"And that is where you are wrong." River says.

"Do you really want to risk it?" he asks.

"No I don't. So I won't but that has nothing to do with it. I would just rather you found out tomorrow than today. Okay you have a lot of stuff to get organised without having the thing on top of that, okay?" River says then starts to do her make up.

"You do realize you have, like ten minutes to do that. There is no way you are going to be ready in time for them picking you up." The Doctor says.

"Leave me alone then." River says then he goes back down the stairs and heats up her tea. As it has still managed to go cold and the doorbell goes off. And the Doctor shouts, "River! That will be them. Are you ready?"

She shouts back down at him, "No but you can invite them in."

The Doctor then goes to get the door. And it's Amy, Rory, Anthony, and Jack. And Jack says, "Hello Doctor. We are here for your stag."

"Okay but no girls allowed. Sorry Amy." The Doctor replys. Then lets them in.

"Who is it?" River ask coming down the stairs.

"Your parents with your little brother." The Doctor says.

"Looking good, sis." Anthony says.

"No she is not." The Doctor says.

"Doctor you can't say things like that. She is about to be your wife. Take it back." Amy says.

"Nope she knows why I said it. And i just realized something." He says then gets the ring box out his jacket pocket in the cupboard. And hands it to River. "There. Sorry." he says then kisses her cheek.

"Thanks and it doesn't matter. I knew what you meant." River says.

"Good." The Doctor says, smiling. The doorbell goes again. River opens it. It's Clara and Sarah Jane.

"Your ready?" Clara asks.

"Is there not more of us?" River asks.

"Yeah we are getting them on the way. Come on" Sarah Jane says.

"Amy come on. That's us going." River shouts. Then Amy and The Doctor come to the door.

"We will wait in the bus." Amy says. Then the three girls go onto the party bus.

"I can't believe you get a party bus." He says.

"You jealous of my bus Doctor?" River asks.

"No my stag will be way better than your hen party! Don't you worry." The Doctor says.

"Want a bet? I have a bus." River says then they both laugh.

"See you tomorrow then." The Doctor says.

"I will be the one in white." River says.

"Good to know. I will come talk to you at some point." he tells her then Amy presses the horn of the bus.

"Okay I better go." River says then kisses The Doctor and runs to the bus,

The Doctor goes inside and says "Right boys! We have a wedding to plan in a night. You up for it?"

"You are kidding, right? How are you planning on doing that?" Jack asks.

"With a TARDIS." The Doctor says.

"We are waiting on everyone else as well, right?" Rory asks.

"Yeah we are but as soon as they come. We are getting in the TARDIS and we are out of here." The Doctor says then the doorbell goes.

"You are so lucky you have a TARDIS. Amy would kill me if I was in your shoes." Rory says the gets the door. It's the rest of the boys. Luke, Clyde, Craig, Ian and Mickey. "You are not going to like this." Rory tells them.

"What has he done?" Craig asks. The other three come to the door. "It's more of a case of what has he not done." Jack says.

"Okay what has he not done then?" Clyde asks.

"Planned the wedding." Anthony says.

"You are kidding, right?" Luke says. "Nope." The Doctor say then walks out the door, turns around and they are all staring at him and he says "Come on! We have to go! River will kill me if this is not right."


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor, Rory, Anthony, Craig, Jack, Luke, Micky, Clyde and Ian are sitting in the TARDIS console room.

"Okay. Well where do we start?" Clyde asks. "Venue." Rory says.

"Here, the TARDIS." The Doctor says.

"You are getting married in the TARDIS?" Jack says.

"Yeah it's the only way Rory won't get caught by Angels. Well it's not but it's the safest and everyone can have a room. Which means no paying for hotels room. We can make sure everyone's room is suited to them which we will do later on. And they will be ready by tomorrow. We will have to do that now actually for them to be ready in time." The Doctor says.

"Me and Clyde. We can do that, just tell us how many we need then we can sort it. I am good with computers." Luke says.

"Okay. Yeah Rory. Right a list." The Doctor says.

"And how do I know who you have invited?" Rory asks.

"I will tell you them." The Doctor says then the Doctor gives Rory a pen and paper from his pocket. He hands it to Rory. "Okay don't mess anyone up cause we will use this more than once."

Rory says "I won't. You ready?"

The Doctor says, "Go for it."

Rory says "Okay this is just for rooms because it's how many rooms we need. Okay you have; Me and River, Amy and Rory, Luke and Clyde, Sarah Jane, Rani, Clara, Wilfred, Sylvia." he says then Jack butts in with "They are coming. What about Donna."

"She won't have a clue. They have said they are going away for the weekend. Trust me it's fine. And she does not live with them anymore. I have thought of everything." The Doctor says, "Continue."

Rory says, "Right. Where was I? Ah... Wilfred, Sylvia, Mickey and Martha, Ian and Barbra, Susan, Jenny, Brain, Craig and Sophie, Alfie, Jenny and Vastra, Straxs, Kate and Jack."

The Doctor says. "That's it?"

Rory then counts the names on the list then continues, "Twenty five people. So that's twenty three guests. Talk about a small wedding."

"Yes well we don't want a big wedding and if I had everyone I know at my wedding there would be a lot of people there. So we decided close friends only." The Doctor says.

"Okay so who is walking down the aisle with who? Or who is the bridesmaids? Should I ask" Craig says.

"You forgot our little girl." Mickey says.

"Wait...what?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah. Me and Martha we had a kid. She is five." Mickey says.

"Well we can get bunk beds. She can share with Alfie and she can be a flower girl. What size is she?" The Doctor asks.

"Age five." Mickey says.

"Okay we will go get that dress and your little girl. What's her name?" The Doctor asks.

"Molly. She is so cute. He favorite color is purple so she will be so happy. Let me just phone Martha's mum and tell her we are going to pick her up. As she is coming to the wedding." Mickey says then goes down the stairs.

"Okay. So we have Alfie and Molly going down first, one with each ring because that will be cute. Everyone loves children. Then we will have Luke and Clara. Then Clyde and Rani. Then Craig and Sophie. Mickey and Martha. Ian and Barbara. And then Jenny and Susan. And then we will have Anthony and Amy. Then Sarah Jane is left alone. So we will have Clara go down with the children. Then we will have Clyde and Rani. Then Craig and Jenny. Then Ian and Susan. Then Mickey and Martha. And then Anthony and Amy. Then Sarah Jane and Luke and then last down will be River and Rory." The Doctor says all in one breath.

"You missed out two girls the second time." Craig says.

"Yeah I forgot they were not bridesmaids." The Doctor.

"Why not?" Rory asks.

"Numbers did not match up. We had to make cuts." The Doctor says.

"Fair enough." Rory says.

"Right you boys get the rooms sorted. We will go get the dress for little Molly then we will go find a church. Then we will set up a room for dinner, find a chief, set up a room for the party. Sort out the music. Sort out the seating plan while we set up the room."

Mickey and the Doctor are walking around a shop looking for a dress. "Okay can we talk for a minute?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah we have been talking before now. Why ask now?" The Doctor replies.

"No I mean a serious talk, Doctor." Mickey says.

"Okay yeah. What about?" The Doctor replies.

"You liked Rose once, yeah?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah I did but where is this going? Cause I don't think I like it." The Doctor tells him and he says "What changed? Because before you were heartbroken. You told me that you would never meet anyone else."

"Yeah but that was before River... well it wasn't. It was before I knew River, like properly." The Doctor says then picks up a dress and adds "This one."

"Yeah. Why not. But what changed? Why is River so special? What makes her different and I am only using Rose because I don't know any of your other ex's." Mickey says.

"Yeah I know and she just is. Can we not talk about this?" The Doctor says then they go up to the till.

"If you can't tell me why you are marrying her now. Then how are you meant to tell her tomorrow? In front of everyone you care about." Mickey asks.

"That will be thirty pounds, sir." The woman behind the desk says. The Doctor hands over the money while saying "The people that need to know why I am marrying her and why it is happening now and why we can't wait. So I am sorry if you are not on the top of the list but the only people that now are Rory, Amy and Anthony. Not even River knows why its all happening in a week. And she won't know but I love her and she is the best thing to happen to me. She helps keep my feet on the grounds and tells me when I should stop. I might not listen but most times I should. She is always there when I need her and that's the important thing. Why I am marrying her is not important. The reasons I love her is the important part." The Doctor tells him.

"I am not moving from here until you tell me. Because I want to know why you are marrying her. I won't let you marry her until you tell me why." Mickey says.

"Fine. I am marrying her because I have to make sure she knows how much I love her before she dies. I need to let her know that. Even though the next time she meets me I won't have a clue who she is. And I won't love her yet. Soon. I will. Soon I won't be able to look at anyone else. Soon she will be the only person I can love. The only person I have ever loved the way I love her and when she is dying she will see the man. She loves the man who loves her so much but this man she will be looking at does not love her yet and that should never be the last thing someone see's the person you married who does not love you. That would kill me." The Doctor says.

"Okay so you watched her die. You see loads of people die everyday, Doctor. I still don't get it. Why marry her because you watched her die." Mickey says.

"Okay how about this way? I told her my name that should be enough for you to drop it." The Doctor says then they both walk away.

Mickey and the Doctor walk in the TARDIS "Okay how are you boys getting on? Cause it should not take you that long." The Doctor asks Luke and Clyde.

"Yeah that's us. Done. We would like it if you could not look at your rooms until tomorrow night. If that's alright eh but there are two rooms. One with tables in it for the lunch and one for the party after. So what else do you need?" Luke asks.

"Okay. Well we can have Anthony, Rory and Ian sort the seats and decorate that room. And Clyde, Luke and Mickey can decorate the dancing room. There are six boxes over there. All labelled you can take one each. And me, Jack and Craig can go get everything else sorted while you do that. Then we will be done in no time." The Doctor says.

"Okay. Come on then. We have alot of work to do." Clyde says then gets a box and goes down the stairs. Everyone apart from Jack, Craig and The Doctor, "What's first then?" Jack asks.

"Church." The Doctor says.

"Okay then. What church?" Craig asks.

"Space church. Then Easter Island to book our spot on the hill." The Doctor says then flies the TARDIS. "Let's go." The Doctor then says and walks out. And the two boys follow him.

"Hello Doctor. So nice to see you. How can I help?" a man says.

"Okay who are you? And how do you know who I am?" The Doctor asks.

"Sorry. I am Father Harry. I took over from Father Octavian. I am also his son. I know who you are because he told me who you were... well River Song did. But we don't need to go into that." Harry says.

"Oh please do tell I feel you should." Jack says.

"She came to tell me my dad died and lets just say River is good a sympathy sex." Harry tells them. The Doctor goes to punch him but Jack and Craig stops him. He keeps struggling.

"I think we should find a different church." Jack says.

"A different bride as well maybe." Craig says then they force the Doctor into the TARDIS. And once they are in, Jack comes back out and punches him "Bit of advice for you. Don't sleep with married women even I don't do that." Jack says.

"It was a joke it never got that far. I kissed her and she slapped me." Harry says. The Doctor comes back out and Craig walks out after him after him. "Sorry there was no stopping him." Craig says.

"It's fine. Nothing happened." Jack says.

"What? He said..." The Doctor says.

"I lied. I kissed her. She slapped me then left." Harry says.

"Okay maybe we could talk about this then come on boys. Let's go into his office. This way, is it?" The Doctor says then walks into the church.

"We will meet you inside, yeah?" Jack says and Craig and Jack follow the Doctor into the church.

"Okay then." Harry says to himself and follows them.

Harry walks into his office to the Doctor Jack and Craig all sitting there. "What do you want? This is the busy church in the universe. Do you really think we are going to have time for what ever it is you want?" Harry says.

"Yes I do cause if you don't you will make time, got it?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah fine. Whatever. What is it?" Harry asks. "A year from today me and River are getting married in this church at one o'clock, got it?" The Doctor says.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asks.

"You tried to kiss my girlfriend who at that point was my wife. So why do you think you will do that?" The Doctor asks.

"Doctor this is not you. Come on. There are plenty of other churches out there. Why this one?" Craig asks.

"Cause this is the one she wants and that's the day she wants it on. So I will make this happen." The Doctor says.

"She is getting everything she wants, isn't she?" Jack says.

"Yeah if it kills me." The Doctor says.

"Fine give me a minute to see if we have a space. We are the best church in the universe but there are somethings we just can't do and I am sorry but I can't change anything that's already in here." Harry says then starts typing on his computer. "Okay we don't have that day or time free but we do have the week after." Harry says.

"No it has to be that day. I don't think you realize how important this is. Not to me. I don't care if it was up to me. We would never get married. Being married can ruin things but its okay we won't have much married life. But still can you please just make it that day. I will have to go somewhere else and that is something I don't want." The Doctor says.

"Fine give me a moment. I might be able to get someone else in and then we can do two people getting married at once. We have a church round back, not as nice but it will not do for you. For them but I am going to need to find out about the two of you." Harry asks.

"Okay what do you need to know." The Doctor tells him.

"How did you meet your firsts? Stuff like that." Harry tells him.

"Yeah we are time travelers. They are different for the both of us and cause I have meet her at a point that's not came up yet for her. We can't talk about it and she will have done stuff that I have not seen yet. So that does not work. Sorry but I can tell you she is the best thing that happened to me and she would kill any woman that even tried what you did. So count yourself lucky, mate." The Doctor says.

"Okay. So I won't do that. I will come up with something. Are you going to pick a set of our vows or write your own?" Harry asks.

"Write our own." The Doctor says.

"That's all I need. I will sort everything. See you...well I won't but yeah. Be here a year today and you will be married when you leave." Harry says then the Doctor, Craig and Jack leave.

"How the hell did you do that?" Craig asks.

"River told me about this. She told me he tried to kiss her so I knew all this. So I used him I knew I would not have a problem. Now the chief she wants is not a well known one. He is just from the restaurant I took her to on our first date. She loved it. She does not know this but come on. Let's go get him." The Doctor says then goes into the TARDIS and the other two follow him. And he flies the TARDIS as soon as the door is shut.

"Okay just me. If you two come then it might look like we are ganging up on him and this is more important than the church because this is a surprise." The Doctor says.

Then the Doctor enters the restaurant.

"Doctor! Welcome back. Where is River?" The Chief asks.

"Aw she is not here today because we are getting married. It's the day before the wedding. You don't see the bride before the wedding but I need a chief. You up for it?" The Doctor asks.

"Anything for you. Just come back when we close and me and my whole kitchen staff will help you out." the Chief tells him.

"Okay I will do that. Here is the menu that we want. If you notice it's what we ordered the first time we came here." The Doctor tells him then hands him a sheet of paper.

"Anything. It will be done. I will bring the stuff. How many are we feeding for?" Chief asks.

"Fifty and I have to go and will get stuff sorted." The Doctor tells him then goes back in the TARDIS.

"Okay. Next. Photographer." The Doctor says.

"No you don't need one set up the TARDIS to do it for you." Jack says.

"No she wants it proper there is this planet that has everything we need. We will go there well not everything but somethings. And Jack you can get six waiters and three bartenders and Craig you can get the photographer and the DJ and I will get a flower rest and the cake that's everything we need. I think then we will go to Easter Island because they love me there. And they will do anything for me. So you okay with this plan?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah what could go wrong?" Craig asks.

"Yeah I am up for anything." Jack says then The Doctor flies the TARDIS.

"Okay get what you need then come back here with the people. Don't tell them we will be back cause we won't. It's now or not at all, got it?" The Doctor says.

"Got it." Jack says then leaves.

"Yeah course." Craig says then leaves.

Then Rory comes up the stair and says "Doctor?" The Doctor spins around. "Yes Rory? What is it?" he asks.

"Why are you doing this? I know why because you love her. But why all the effort and if all this effort? Why all in the one day?" Rory asks and the Doctor answers with "Well she is going to die soon. And if she is going to die, she is going to get everything she has ever wanted. I found her list. It's in my pocket. This was on the list the most important on the list so its going to happen. She has done everything else almost this and Durillum are left and that's going to happen. Everything she wants to do before she dies apart from one thing but I can't give her that. It's the one thing she said she never wanted from the start. You could tell she was lying but until you see it you don't let yourself believe it." The Doctor says.

"Okay well what's the thing you can't give her?" Rory asks.

"Children. She is more like you than Amy not because of the kids thing. There are other things to like how much she cares and she is willing to do the impossible to save the person she loves. She would rather die than see me die everything you would do for Amy, she does for me and like little things as well. You are just so alike." The Doctor says.

"Yeah well she is my daughter. I forget sometimes. I act like a shit dad sometimes to her but I am the only one she has got but it's to late to act like one." Rory says.

"It's never to late." The Doctor says then leaves the TARDIS then Rory goes back down the stairs.

The Doctor is in a street full of shops. He walks down it reading all the different signs and sees one that says; Last minute flowers.

"Perfect." he says to himself before going in there is no one there apart from a women reading a magazine with a picture of the Doctor on the front but she does not realize its him.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" she asks.

"I am in need of wedding flowers for tomorrow. They have to be purple and we have a flower girl, five bridesmaids, five grooms men, one groom, one bride, and one father of the bride. Can you help me out?" he asks.

"Yeah just give me a moment to look what we have around the back. And I will show you what we have got." she tells him. Then goes through a door. Then he looks around a little and about five minutes later the woman comes back.

"Okay sir. So here is what we have got." she says then the Doctor goes back up to the counter and the woman says pointing to each flower as she speaks "Okay so this one here is a purple rose. Not for the brides and bridesmaids but it would look lovely on the men's blazers. Then we also have purple petunia's and purple and white petunia's which would be good as well cause yours could be different from everyone else's. There are loads more but I can't carry them all. So if there is nothing you want here then I can bring more out."

"The roses. Are they in different shades of purple?" The Doctor asks.

"Yes they are. How?" the woman asks.

"Okay I will have the roses and I will have light purple like a lilac in a ball that could go around a little girls wrist. And then a single flower for a little boy. Then a violet six single flowers and then five bouquets. What ever you think will look nice to go with it wether that's different color or flower. And then an indigo color for the bride and me. Okay I will be back in about an hour to pick them up. Have them ready for me coming as I have like no time. The wedding is tomorrow and I still have loads to sort out." The Doctor says.

"Okay but I will need to take your name sir." the woman asks.

"Doctor." he tells her.

"Doctor who?" she asks.

"Just the doctor and I don't have time for all this. See you in a hour," he says then walks out the shop. When he gets out Jack is standing there.

"Hey Jack! How is the hunt going?" The Doctor asks him.

"I have the bartenders but no waiters. The bartenders are just getting themselves ready but I will go back after I get the waiter and while they are getting ready I will get the bartenders and get the waiter on the way back to the TARDIS. But there is none one where to be seen. Everything else is here but don't worry I will find people. How about you?" Jack tells him.

"Yeah just getting the cake. I have the same plan as you. Better be off. The cake could take a while." The Doctor says.

"Yeah see you at the TARDIS and don't leave me behind this time." Jack says then they walk different ways.

The Doctor walks for about half an hour then he gets to a little cake shop and when he goes in the place is packed full of people. But they all must know who he is from the magazine the woman was reading in the shop because they let him go first then he says to the man behind the counter. "Hello. I am here to talk about a cake design for my wedding."

"If you sit over there I will be with you as soon as I get someone to take over." the man tells him. Then the Doctor goes and sits where the man tells him and waits about half an hour. Then the man comes and sits down. "Hello. I am Marco. How can I help you?" he says.

"I need a cake. Well you knew this but I want two. I want one that's traditional with purple on it but that one will just be little. Then I want big cake with a base then have a blue police box on it and it has me outside it clicking his fingers. Then I want a prison cell with nothing in it like I mean nothing just a bed and a toilet that's it. And I want River my girlfriend outside it then on the two long sides I want our names written in Gallifreyan and on the small sides I want our names on top of it. I also want things to do with us like I want it to be like us on a roof top standing there with her parents and a fez mid air and her shooting at it. I have photo's in my pockets of everything I want to on big cake." The Doctor tells him then takes photo's out his top pocket and give them to Marco.

"Okay when do you need this for?" Marcos asks.

"How quick can you get me it?" the Doctor says to him.

"Give me two hours and I can have the big cake done. But to have both don't will take me three." Marco tells the Doctor who replies "I will be back in two hours. I don't need the small cake."

Then he leaves and goes back to the flowers shop when he walks in the woman says "You are The Doctor who is getting married. Who no one would ever think would get married. Thought he was to cool for that these are on the house there are fifty extra flowers in here and don't worry about it. You have done so much for this planet, for us you deserve a little something." then she hands the Doctor a box.

"Thank you so much but I can't not pay. I will feel rotten if you make me pay." The Doctor says but before he knows it the woman has pushed him out the door so he waits till she is not looking and posts a check through the letter box. And leaves before she has a chance to notice when he is outside he spots Craig with two people.

"Craig!" The Doctor shouts and Craig turns around and says "Doctor. Meet your photographer Danny and your DJ. DJ bow tie. I though he would suit your wedding."

"Yeah come on we need to get to the TARDIS. As it will take more than two of us to get this cake out." The Doctor says then they all walk to the TARDIS and then they get in everyone is there waiting on them.

"Where is the cake?" Rory asks.

"We need to go get it. I can't carry it by myself. I came to get Jack and Mickey to help me and Craig with it now." The Doctor says.

"Because we need to go like now to have this all ready." Rory says.

"Yeah do you not think I know that?! That's why I have getting you to do stuff for me you know help out at your daughter's funeral." The Doctor shouts then realizes what he said and corrects himself with; "Wedding. Your daughter's wedding."

"Why did you say funeral?" Anthony asks.

"Because I did, okay? It's none of your business and don't ask anymore questions cause I am under enough stress with out you lot telling me what I already know and what I am trying to fix and sort out now. I am going to get the cake and when I come back the lot of you better realize that I am not going anywhere and that River is everything to me and I don't need a hundred and one questions on it." The Doctor says then leaves the TARDIS and Jack then tells them "Craig, Mickey come in about ten minutes. I will talk to him." Then follows him.

Jack goes out the TARDIS and catches up with The Doctor. "What was all that about then?" Jack asks him.

"I can't do it. I can't marry her. Well I can but there is no way I can take her to Darillium after it. She should not have told me something like that it can do bad things foreknowledge and can be even worse if you don't know the full story yet." The Doctor tells him.

"Okay explain." Jack then asks.

"Well when I first met River. She died and she told me the last time she saw me was at the singing towers of Darillium. It's like the worst thing you could get told by someone the last time you see the person you love. Why would you ever want to take them to that place?" The Doctor says.

"I don't know but do you have to take her now." Jack tells him.

"Yeah I do people came to take her to her death but the people running the exhibitionism that she is going to go on and I know that its soon. So yeah I have to take her now which it rubbish but I am dealing with it one day at a time. That's why this is so important that's why everything has to be right because if anything is wrong I don't have time to make it up to her." The Doctor says then Mickey and Craig come running up to them.

"Okay how big is this cake then?"

"Let's go in and find out." The Doctor says then they all walk in and the Doctor goes up to the counter.

"Hello. Is Marco around?" He asks the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah he is just though the back. If you are here for a cake then you can just go around." she tells them.

"Thanks." The Doctor says then the four boys go round the back and see Marco placing the figures on the cake.

"Hey Doctor. I am nearly done. You and River have done a lot." he says.

"Yeah well Darillium and the library have not happened yet. But they are soon to come very soon. Its us on a cake." The Doctor says.

"Where is the Tardis?" Jack asks.

"Good point Jack. Where is the TARDIS? She is a big part of our..." The Doctor says then Mickey butts in and says "Your."

"No both of our life's River does not care as much but the TARDIS likes River better I think as she can fly her and she is a girl. I am out numbered." The Doctor says.

"See that gap in the middle that's where is will go and it will be going into it." Marco says then a guy comes and hands him the sculptor of the TARDIS, River and the Doctor. Marco puts them on the cake. "Better?" he says.

"Wow. That's a big cake." Craig says.

"Yeah okay. Take a corner each. Let's get this to the TARDIS." The Doctor says.

"We can drive it there for you if you like." Marco says.

"That would be great. Thanks." The Doctor says. "Okay I will get the keys you carry it to the front and then we will put it in the back of the truck." Marco says then leaves.

"Okay. Let's do this." Jack says and they all stand at a corner.

"On the count of three." Mickey says.

"Three." The Doctor says and they all lift it.

"Your meant to start at one." Mickey says.

"Yeah well we are holding it now." The Doctor says and they all walk slowly out the shop and Marco is sitting in the truck and gets out when he see they are there. And opens the back and they put the cake in the truck.

"Okay two of you will have to sit in there with the cake and two can sit in the front." Marco tells them. "Okay Jack, me and you in the front. Mickey, Craig you watch the cake." The Doctor says then they all get in the truck.

Ian, Rory, Anthony, Clyde, and Luke are sitting in the TARDIS. "Whats the big problem with the Doctor?" Ian asks Rory.

"What? Nothing. There is no problem anymore." Rory tells him.

"Yeah there is. There is still something there" Luke says.

"No there is not. We have got through it. There is no problem. The Doctor is one of my best mates. I am not mad at him anymore." Rory tells them.

"What was the problem then?" Clyde asks.

"There was not really a problem is was all me. The Doctor never done anything I was just jealous I always thought Amy would leave me. Just ditch me somewhere and if it came down to it pick him always pick him and I never thought any different." Rory tells them.

"But she picked you. Mom picked you. So why or how should I say could that still be a problem?" Anthony tells him.

"Its not but you have to understand how much he took away from us. Me and your mother lost a lot more than we gained I would say but she thinks differently." Rory says.

"If you never went away with the Doctor you would not have me and you would not have River. You might still have Anthony and Melody but they would not be us. they would be different children." Anthony says.

"I never said we never gain anything I just said that what we gain did not make up for the fact the we lost more than that." Rory says.

"Yeah okay so what would you rather have the life you have now? Yeah you might be living before you where born but ignore all that for a moment don't think about the fact that you got sent back in time. No don't forget that would you rather have had the adventures and have me. Have River, see the universe. Not many people can say they traveled with a Timelord in a TARIDS. Yeah they might think you are crazy when you tell people but you know it happened that's what is important and you got to do it all with mum. Have a kid that gets to be half timelord yeah she gave all her regeneration to the doctor to save his life after killing him. Talk about mixed signals but she loved him so she made sure he did not die. She never wanted to kill him and that's the main point of that story and then you got sent back in time and you got to have me and you got to have a normal life and no one knew you used to go off for months. As you got to meet new people, new friends and have a normal life. You would you rather live a normal life without the Doctor and more importantly without me or River. You would have two completely different children and a completely different life." Anthony tells him.

"I don't regret you or River understand that but you two are the only thing I like about this life so I would go with the second one in a heartbeat." Rory says.

Anthony goes down the stairs. "He is a wise kid. I can tell you that but he must get that from his mother cause you just said all the wrong things there." Ian says.

"I will go see him." Luke says then goes after him then there is a knock at the door.

"Do we answer that or not?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah we do." Rory says then opens the door. It's the Doctor, Jack, Craig, and Mickey standing with the cake.

"I think we might need both doors open". Craig says.

"How big does a cake need to be? How many are you feeding." Rory asks.

"Okay I am not being funny mate but its really heavy. So could you just open the other door." Mickey says.

"Yeah sorry." Rory says then opens the door and moves out there way and they walk inside.

"Okay someone will have to go in front of us to open the door. Clyde could you do it you know where the kitchen is." The Doctor says.

"Yeah okay." Clyde says then goes down and they follow him with the cake. And Rory shuts the doors "Maybe you should go talk to your son." Ian says.

"No he will get over it. Don't worry about it." Rory tells him.

"Will he? You just said you would prefer it if he was not here." Ian says.

"No. I never said that!" Rory says getting angry.

"Yeah you did well...you never but that's what he would have heard from that." Ian says.

"Yeah I will wait till Luke gets back." Rory says.

"No go now. If you wait he might think that you want to hear what Luke has to say before you talk to him. I know my stuff being a teacher you know how to deal with things." Ian says.

"Yeah okay. I will go do that now. Thanks for the advice." Rory says then goes down the stair.

"Now it's just me and there is nothing left to do I don't think." Ian says then finds the list.

"He still has to write his speech and his vows. Wow good luck to him."

Then the Doctor comes back up the stairs "Hey do you want to come down? Considering you are here on your own with no one else to talk to." The Doctor asks.

"You have not written you speech or vows yet." Ian tells him.

"I don't need to write it down. I know what I am going to say thinking about something nice to say about my wife is not that hard. I can do that right here right now." The Doctor tells him.

"Okay go on then." Ian asks.

"Okay...eh...right like I would if I was saying vows?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah how you are going to say it tomorrow?" Ian tells him.

"River I love you to the end of the universe and back. And we have been but this ring is more than a symbol of how much I love you. It's more of a token to say that you are the best thing that ever happened to me and it not only show how much I love you but how much you love me and as long as you wear this ring. I promise that we will go to bed without each other even if we can't stand the sight of each other that I will care for you and as long as you have this ring on I will be there no matter what you just tell me where and when and... I will be there to catch you when you fall." The Doctor says.

"Okay not bad." Ian says.

"Right now come on you. Let's go. Stag is downstairs I will go get the chief and then I will be there." The Doctor tells him then Ian goes down the stairs.

And the doctor flies the TARDIS and Harry and all his kitchen staff come inside.

"Where is the kitchen?" Harry asks.

"Follow the red carpet you should find it." The Doctor tells him then once they are away. He flies the TARDIS again but this time he keeps watching to see if anyone is coming and when it lands River comes in.

"Hello. Your late." she says.

"Sorry got held up. Right now it's my stag night. So I might be a while but go to your room I will try and get out of it." The Doctor says.

"You are some man Doctor. And stag? Who are you marrying?" River asks.

"Spoilers." The Doctor says.

"I will find out and we already got married. So who is else could it be?" she say.

"Spoilers." The Doctor says again.

"Okay I am off then but don't be too long this is not going to be a waste of time. I have better things to do you know." River tells him.

"Like what? You are in a prison cell every night doing the same thing waiting on me to take you somewhere amazing witch we will do tonight as well...unless I get drunk." The Doctor says.

"No. It's not date night tonight. You should know that by now." River says.

"Aw. Okay then see you in a bit then." The Doctor says then goes down the stairs and when he gets to the bottom River says "Eh? Since when?"

Then The Doctor walks back up, kisses her then goes "Sorry dear. In a bit of a rush." then goes back down the stairs. And River looks around and sees the to do list and it does not mention anything about who it is. Then she asks the TARDIS, "Come on. Us girls got to stick together. Who is it? I promise I won't say anything." then the TARDIS shows a photo of River on the screen.

"Really? That's okay then." she says then goes down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor goes into the room where everyone apart from Rory and Anthony are in.

"Okay boys. What's happening now?" The Doctor says.

"Before we get to drunk we got to get my daughter and get her to her mum. So that she is there for the wedding." Mickey says.

"Okay yeah good point I will go do that now. Come on. Everyone else wait here do...what ever." The Doctor says then they both go out the room.

"Okay. So... what is the plan then?" Luke says.

"We don't have one we are just going to party, have a laugh, get wasted and wake up in the morning thinking; Holy shit what happened last night?" Jack says.

"Are we staying in the TARDIS or going to the house?"

"House." Jack says.

"Why? The TARDIS is bigger. Better way to party." Clyde says.

"Yeah but the stripper is going to the Doctor's house." Jack says.

"You got the Doctor a stripper?" Craig says.

"Yeah everyone gets one on their stag night. So yeah I got him a stripper." Jack says. Rory and Anthony comes in "You are mad. He will hate it." Rory says.

"Will he? I don't know. Like he is a guy just like any other man. Who knows how he will take it?" Jack says then Mickey comes back.

"You guys ready? We are home. You coming?" he says.

"Yeah sure we will come just now." Luke says then they all go out the TARDIS.

All the girls are sitting in Sarah Jane's living room when the doorbell goes. "Who is that?" River asks. "I don't know I will go check" Sarah Jane says then stands up and gets the door. When she opens it, its Mickey and he says "Is my wife here?"

"Yeah I will go get her." Sarah Jane tells him then goes and gets Martha.

"What do you want? It's a hen night. No men aloud." she says.

"What you on about? I am the stripper, babe." He tells her.

"You would never be a stripper." she tells him.

"How not? I could totally turn you on." He says.

"Yeah I know that but I would not let you be a stripper. Now what is it?" Martha asks.

"Your mum is on her way with Molly. She is a flower girl. I will drop off her dress tomorrow." Mickey says.

"How come we get the children?" Martha asks.

"You don't. Sophie just dropped off Alfie like two seconds ago. Boys house and a girls house. Not my fault you had a little girl." he tells her.

"Whatever." she says then kisses him.

"Okay I better go before they wonder where I have gone." he tells her.

"Aw okay. See you tomorrow." Martha says.

"If I don't kill myself first I will explain tomorrow or in a death note." Mickey says the walks down the driveway. "Love you!" Mickey shouts when he gets to the bottom and Martha shuts the door. When she goes in and sits back down.

"What did he want? Girls only. If you get Mickey I should get Rory." Amy says.

"Yeah right. He was here to say that my mum is coming over with Molly. Which means we have a kid as well." Martha says.

"Aw well. That sucks." Jenny F says.

"Yeah what happens if it's two woman getting married? Like how does then hen night work? Do you do a joint thing or what?" Susan asks.

"I don't know we are married but have you seen her? She is a lizard." Jenny says.

"Just cause my trodishions are different it does not make them stupid." Vastra says.

"I was not saying that." Jenny says then the doorbell goes. "That will be your child." River says.

"Can you get it? I cant be bothered with my mum." Martha asks. "Yeah sure. Why not?" River says. Then goes to get the door but when she opens it its not Martha's mum. It's the Doctor.

"Get away. You are not meant to be here." River says then steps outside shutting the door behind her.

"The morning before the wedding. Nothing about today. I checked so I can spend all day with you today if I wanted. Well I could have. Too late now but you said no which I am fine with. But..." The Doctor says before River kisses him to make him shut up.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"To make you shut up." River says.

"Thanks." The Doctor says.

"Okay so why are you here?" River says.

"I am here to talk to your mum. I need to ask her something." The Doctor tells her.

"Aw so you never to came to steal a girl from her hen night? How disappointing." River says.

"Yeah I know it's a real shame. I am fine with the younger version back home." The Doctor tells her and she says "You better be kidding."

"Of course. Now Amy. I really need to speak to her. It's important." The Doctor says.

"Okay I will go get her." River says then goes inside. And then Jack comes running round the corner as Amy comes out the door. "Doctor. Rory is going mental. I geneunilly think he might kill you. For some reason he hates you and is shouting a load of nonsense. No one is able to calm him down." Jack says.

"Okay well let's go then." The Doctor says.

"I am coming as well." Amy says.

"Yeah okay. Jack tell River what's going on we will meet you back at the house." The Doctor says. Then Amy and The Doctor run to the house.

"You go inside. I have to sort something out with the TARDIS first." The Doctor tells her.

"What could possibly be more important than this?" Amy says.

"River is in there. I was going to take her back to Stormcage and get her when this is all done." The Doctor says then goes in the TARDIS. Amy stands and waits till the TARDIS comes back, it has not even been gone a minute.

"That was quick." Amy says.

"Of course it was. This is important." The Doctor says.

The Doctor and Amy go into the living room. "Of course you were together. Even the night before your wedding. You should be ashamed of yourself." Rory tells them.

"What are you on about?" The Doctor asks.

"You two going out. Cheating on me and River with each other." Rory says. Then River and Jack walk in.

"Can you hear yourself or are you just saying the first thing that comes to your head?" Amy says.

"What is going on?" River asks.

"I don't think you want to know these two have been sleeping together behind our back. Everything they do for us is just a cover up and you can't deny any of this." Rory says.

"Are you serious Rory? Cause we have been through this so many times and you are still not over it." The Doctor says and Rory then tells him "Because I don't believe you get given a choose between someone who can show you the universe the whole of space and time in a little blue box that's bigger on the inside and you go about saving lifes and planets. Or a nurse from Leadworth who would you choose?" Rory asks.

"I was given the choice and I chose you. So don't go there." Amy says

"It was a cover up." Rory says.

"Could everyone go upstairs, please? I think this is something you don't need to hear about." The Doctor says then everyone apart from River, Amy, Rory, Anthony, and The Doctor go upstairs.

"You too Anthony. You don't need to know all this." Amy tells him.

"It's my family too. She is my sister. You are my parents. Should I not know what it going on?" Anthony says.

"Yeah but you are not witnessing it firsthand. We will tell you later." Amy says.

"Fine." Anthony says then he goes up stairs.

"Right. Let me get this straight. I had an affair with Amy while I was going out with River and while I was married to her. And while Amy was married to you. Then to cover it up she basically killed her self she never knew where she would end up. She just blinked and hoped she would fine. You all so that you and River never found out what was going on." The Doctor says.

"Yeah I do." Rory says.

"Don't you think if I was having an affair with the Doctor you getting sent back in time would be a good thing. You know...it would be getting you out of the picture." Amy says.

"No because River was there." Rory says.

"Yeah but if that was the case it would not matter." The Doctor says.

"What about you?" River asks.

"What do you mean what about me?" The Doctor says.

"Well clearly Amy loves Rory more than you and he choose him because she loved him but what about you? You keep going back to Amy but nothing to say. Why it wouldn't not make sense for you to have an affair with her?" River says.

"Because I am marrying you. Right here. Now. Well..tomorrow but that's not the point. I have never looked at another woman since I met you. Not since the Angels. I have never thought about anyone that way people have thought about me. But they never got very far and I would do anything to prove this to you." The Doctor says.

"It's a cover up there it is. What every guy says." Rory tells her.

"You have done enough Rory." Amy says.

"Okay yeah everyone says that point but what if I told you this I don't know how you are going to take this at all but its worth a shot. I have not written my vows or my speech tomorrow because I don't need to write down on a piece of paper what I think about you how much I love you as tomorrow. I will tell you what I really think and how I feel from the top of my head from what I am thinking there and then." The Doctor says.

"Good for you but I can't marry you" River says.

"Why? What have... I don't... I have done nothing wrong." The Doctor says looking as if he is about to break down in tears.

"Because I don't if you can love me for the rest of your life even after I am dead cause we both know I will die first and if you love that much can you promise me there will never be anyone else." River says.

"Yeah I can. I no one will ever understand my madness like you do. No one will ever love me like you do and I love you more because of that I could never love anyone as much as I love you. And no one could ever love me like you. They could try but it would never happen cause I would choose you every time." The Doctor says.

"Just be gone by time I get back downstairs." River says then goes up stairs.

"You did this. Just remember that you did all of this." The Doctor says then goes outside then he come back in about five minutes later and says "I still need to talk to you actually. Now more than ever." The Doctor says to Amy.

"Okay I will be right out." she tells him then the Doctor goes back outside.

"See. I told you. You just can't do it every time he asks you. Just go running to him anything could be going on and you would go straight to him." Rory says.

"You just made his wife split up with him and you are worried because now he want to talk to a friend about it. Just like everyone else does." Amy says.

"Yeah because the way you act. It's like you are not just friends." Rory says.

"Then start trusting me because I am going to talk to him about it whether you like it or not." Amy says then leaves.

The Doctor is sitting next to the TARDIS and Amy comes out and sits next to him.

"So whats the matter then? Talk." she says.

"I can't do this." The Doctor says.

"Do what?" Amy ask.

"See River. I know what is coming because I planned it. I have planned it all and now I don't want to I know I have to. I just wished she never said anything the day I met her would have made this easier for me." The Doctor says.

"Your not, are you?" she says.

"Yeah I am. A week after we get married. It's on her things 'I want to do before I die' list." The Doctor tells Amy and she says "You knew that though."

"Yeah unfortunately. But its a good thing because I know River makes up with me. I just don't know when why or how." The Doctor says.

"You don't want to take her, do you?" Amy says.

"Would you if it was Rory? Want to take him to the last time you are ever going to see him? It's like I am taking her to her death which is something no one should be in charge of." The Doctor says.

"Yeah well just don't take her. Just put it off until you can't anymore." Amy says.

"What do you think I have been doing?" he tells her.

"So why now then?" she asks.

"Cause Strackman Lux came to visit." he tells her.

"Who is that?" Amy asks. "The person who runs the expedition. He came to ask River to go with him she has not said yes yet but she will. I will drop her off after Darillium. I want to see her go its only fair but the screwdriver is not done yet. So he will have to wait for her if its not finished." he tells her.

"Okay well you are going to have to man up and take her then. You don't have a choice." Amy says.

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor says.

"Then why don't you do that then? Rewrite time?" Amy says then River comes out the door but they don't notice.

"She told me not too. I think she thought that I would try otherwise which I would have. I would have thought I could save her somehow without me dying in the process but no I can't unfortunately." The Doctor says.

"And since when do you do what I ask?" River asks.

"Always and I should not have told you that. Now you know but then I suppose you just split up with me and you said you wanted me gone when you came back so I will just go now. See you around." he says then gets up and unlocks the TARDIS. Then River says "No don't."

"Really? What did I do?" The Doctor asks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." River says.

"I will go inside see if my husband has calmed down." Amy says then goes inside. Then the Doctor turns around and River walks towards him. "Are you sure?" The Doctor says then River puts her hands around his neck and says "Yes I am." River says then kisses him.

"Okay so the wedding. It still on then?" The Doctor asks.

"Of course but I have one more question." River says.

"What is that?" he asks.

"Why are we still standing here?" River says then they both just smile and the Doctor the kicks the door open with the back of his foot. And River pushes him inside and shuts the door behind them.

"I don't know how this is going to work?" The Doctor says.

"What are you talking about?" River says then he tells her "The whole TARDIS is done up for tomorrow and you don't want to see it...well apart from under the console."

"Well then. Let's go." River tells him then he kisses her and they both walk down the stairs and there is a picnic blanket lying there.

"Doctor? Why is that there?" River asks.

"Like I said... this is all for our wedding... so spoilers." The Doctor tells her.

"But you said this was the only place that never had any spoilers." River says.

"Rule one?" he tells her.

"The Doctor lies." River says then kisses him and then they both lie down.

Amy and Rory are in the living room. "Explain. Now. You are lucky they have made up." Amy said.

"Aw yeah cause nothing can go wrong for him Mr. Perfect." Rory says.

"You do realize he has been through a lot more than you know. Don't start feeling sorry for yourself because his marriage is going well and yours isn't." Amy shouts just as Anthony come down the stairs.

"What?" he says.

"You were not meant to hear that." Rory says.

"Yeah well I did. Who else knows that your marriage is falling apart?" Anthony asks.

"No one and no one else. You need to go back up stairs or go outside. It's up to you but I need to talk to your dad now that you know." Amy says.

"Fine I will be outside." Anthony says then goes outside.

"We need to tell the Doctor and River before anyone else finds out or before he finds out from anyone else." Amy says.

"Why is it more important from the Doctor to hear it from us than River?" Rory asks.

"Because it is. You know what he is like." Amy says.

"Okay well lets go do it now." Rory says then they go outside.

"Come on Anthony. You can all hear it at once." Amy says.

"Okay are they coming out here? Or are we going in there?" Anthony asks.

"We are going in there. Have you been in there before?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." Anthony answers.

"Did you say it was bigger on the inside?" Amy tells him.

"No. Should I have?" Anthony asks.

"Yeah you should have but it's to late now so let's go." Rory says then they go in the TARDIS.

"River! Doctor! We need to talk to you." Amy says. The Doctor and River stop. "What do we do?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know. We are both half dressed." River says. "Yeah I am aware of that." he tells her.

"I have got a plan." River says.

"What if we just stay really quiet and they might go away." The Doctor says.

"WE WILL BE UP IN A MINUTE!" River shouts.

"Why did you do that?" he asks.

"Because it sounds important." River says.

"Aw your not, are you?" Amy says then River comes up in a dressing gown.

"No what would make you think that?" River says.

"Where is he then?" Rory ask.

"Downstairs."

"Let's go see him then. Shall we?" Amy says.

"Now why would you want to do that?" The Doctor says walking up the stairs fully clothed. Then River looks at him.

"What?" he says.

"That was quick." River says.

"I know." The Doctor tells her then sits on the seat.

"So what is it then?" he asks them.

"Me and Rory are getting a divorce." Amy tells them then the Doctor gets up and goes out the TARDIS.

"Why is he so bothered about this?" Rory says.

"Because he cares about us and he does not want this to happen. You did not have to tell him because after today you are never going to see him again. You could have played along act like you where still a happy couple for one day. Just one day. Is it that hard?" River says then goes out the TARDIS and sees the Doctor lying on the grass, looking at the sky and she walks over to him.

"I am not lying next to you. So stand up." she tells him then he stands up.

"How are we meant to last if they can't? Amy and Rory was my idea of the perfect relationship. The perfect couple and now they are getting divorced. In my mind if they can't work then no one can and the never." he tells her then River hugs The Doctor.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. We won't end up like them. I promise you." River says.

"But you just broke up with me about ten minutes ago. How do you know that we won't end up like them?" he says.

"Because that was the biggest mistake of my life I had been away from you...for what? Five minutes? And I could not cope without you so I don't think I will be leaving you anytime soon." River says.

"Yeah your right. You won't be going anywhere." The Doctor says then kisses River then adds "I won't let you leave me ever again."

"Good cause it was way to easy. See you tomorrow...then...yeah." River says.

"Yeah see you then. I will be waiting." The Doctor says to her.

"I will try not to be late" River says then walks away and The Doctor goes back in the TARDIS.

"I don't care about why you have gotten divorced just don't start anything tomorrow and don't cause any bother, Amy. If you could go to Sarah Jane's with the rest of the woman that would be great and Rory and Anthony go into my house. I am going to do something. Don't worry I will be back in the morning." he tells them and Anthony and Rory leave. And Amy goes up and hugs him.

"Good luck. Don't let her go ever. Don't make her go to the library one day early. Do you understand? Look after my daughter." she tells him.

"I will. Don't you worry." The Doctor tells her then she leaves and he flies the TARDIS


	10. Chapter 10

Young River is sitting in Stormcage, writing in her diary when the TARDIS appears in her cell. She looks up and smiles and then the Doctor comes out the TARDIS.

"Sorry about that. Your dad was going insane and I had to sort it out." he tells her.

"You know who my dad is. How far ahead are you?" River asks.

"Quite far. This is like a one off thing. I missed a night when I was younger, making up for it tonight." The Doctor says.

"Aw okay well I won't know any different but you did not have to tell me that." she says.

"Yeah I did because then when you see me tomorrow you will understand why I don't have a clue what happened and why I am begging forgiveness which if I was you I would take full advantage of." he tells her then she goes up to him "Is that right?" River says.

"Yeah." The Doctor says then they both laugh and she kisses him.

"Wait before we do anything. I need to be somewhere in the morning its important so don't let me sleep in." he tells her.

"You have a time machine, sweetie." River says.

"Yeah I know but I promised you that we would do the same as you just this once. So I have to so it's your fault as well." The Doctor says.

"What I don't know won't hurt." she says then kisses him then he starts to kiss her neck.

"Doctor." she says.

"What?" he says, still kissing her neck and picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waste.

"In fact it does not matter." she says then she takes off his bow tie and takes down his braces and he takes off her vest and sits on the bed. She unbuttons his shirts and takes it off and unbuttons his trousers while he unbuttons hers.

"You do realize everyone in here is going to hear you." The Doctor says.

"Yeah I know. I will be quiet." she tells him then the Doctor just laughs.

"Okay I will try" she says.

"You will fail probably." he tells her then she pushes him so he is lying down and starts kissing him.

The next morning, River is lying on the Doctor's chest and they are sleeping. And River wakes up.

"Sweetie. It's ten o'clock. Don't you need to be somewhere?" she says trying to wake up the Doctor. It works cause his eyes slowly open and sits up.

"Yeah I do. Your right so I will get clothes on then leave. I felt like this is how a one night stand would go." he tells her.

"Yeah it is but I don't mind cause you are going to meet me." River says.

"I am guessing you did not notice we were here." A guard says.

"Shit. I will go see you tomorrow...well...I will see you in like five hours but still..." The Doctor tells River then puts his trousers on.

"Love you." he then tells her before kissing her and picking up the rest of his clothes and going into the TARDIS. Then he comes back out and says, "Eh if I was to die before you. Would you continue to see me?"

"What do you mean?" River asks.

"If I died before you and you had been to my funeral and had done all of that would go. Then go see a past me like continue seeing me." he explains.

"No I wouldn't. I think if I did that it would not be dealing with it like I should. If you died that would be it...How?" River says.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." The Doctor says then goes back into the TARDIS and it disappears.

Rory and the rest of the boys apart from the Doctor are in the house. "Okay. Where is he? If he does not turn up I will kill him but I probably won't need to because River would do it herself." Rory tells them.

"Well he will show up it might not be the one who left but he will turn up. I hope if not we are the ones who have to explain this." Jack says. Then the doorbell goes off.

"I will get it" Luke says then goes to the door when he opens it. It's Amy standing there. "Is the Doctor there? I need to ask him something. River said it was important." she asks.

"No he isn't. I don't know where he is." Luke tells her.

"What? How could that be? He is one man...aw River will kill him for this...he promised her." Amy says.

"Yeah I know he will be here." Luke says.

"He better be. I will have to wait here till he gets here but if he has ran for the reason. I think he has. Then he will have a lot to answer for and I think Anthony might lose his mind if he finds out. So he better turn up." Amy says then the TARDIS appears and the Doctor comes out of it.

"Don't worry. I went to sleep last night and it was the night before my wedding and I woke up this morning and came straight here. There was complications but I came straight here. There is only one thing I have not done yet and I am about to go do that now but I don't know how this will end." The Doctor says.

"Don't do the thing you where meant to." Amy says.

"Why? Do you know what it is?" he asks her.

"No but River sent me to see if you had opened it but you've not. So don't she does not want you to yet she says you will get it but not yet she want to make sure of something first." she tells him.

"Okay I am guessing you are not going to tell me what and I am also going to guess you are going to go get it so that I don't look at it anyway." He says.

"Yeah I am but don't worry. She said you will find out eventually." Amy says.

"Where have you been all night?" Luke says.

"You will find out later in the speeches but I need to talk Amy alone about something. If you could give us a minute, Luke. Or in fact go upstairs to my room, go in River's beside drawers, top one and get out the envelope and bring it back down. By the time you have done that we should be done. Okay? Thanks." The Doctor asks him.

"Yeah sure but we will need to start getting ready soon." Luke says then goes upstairs.

"Okay. Where were you last night?" Amy asks.

"No. You will find out later." The Doctor says.

"Okay. What is it then? Tell me quick." Amy says.

"Like I mentioned yesterday. I am making sure River does everything she wants before she dies and I am finding it difficult to do it all. Not because I don't want to or because the TARDIS can't go because every time I tick something off her list I am one step closer to sending her on that ship that takes her to her death but its fine cause I have a plan. The Singing Towers is not going to be the last time she sees me. I won't let it." He tells her.

"Okay but that's what she said. That's what River told you when you met her." Amy says.

"Yeah but she knocked me out for at least an hour maybe two so if I can get there for when I am unconscious I can talk to her see her again and more importantly she can see me. Cause when she dies it will be me that does not love her looking but I thought I could also have the TARDIS near it then I could watch it as well all over again. I know it will probably kill me but I won't be watching it to see her die I will be watching to see the last time she lived. If you understand what I mean." The Doctor explains.

"Yeah I do but you have to go through with this one now. It's up to you how long you take for the rest, okay? And I have to go get ready as soon as Luke gets back. So good luck and see you later. And go get ready." Amy says.

"Yeah see you later." The Doctor says then goes inside passing Luke on the way.

"Here Amy. What is it?" he says while passing her the envelope.

"I am not allowd to say but River will thank me for this." Amy says then walks back down. When Luke goes back inside everyone has their shirt and trousers on.

"I better get ready then." Luke says.

"Just like this everything else take like five minutes" Mickey says.

"I better do Alfie's just now so that he is fine. He might take a while." Craig says while buttoning up Alfie's shirt.

"Okay tuck it in then." Craig tells him then Alfie tucks his shirt in. "Now where is your waist coat and tie, little man?" he asks.

"Upstairs." Alfie tells him.

"Go get it then and when you come back down we will put it on you." Craig says.

"Okay." Alfie tells him then runs up the stairs.

"People are starting to arrive. Doctor! Are you ready?" Rory says.

"Yeah I will be two minutes. Jack! Rory! You need to be fully dressed as well. Everyone does then we can just go." The Doctor says while trying to tie his bow tie.

"You can't do it, can you?" Rory says.

"No I can't. Can you?" The Doctor asks.

"No I can't. Go get Amy to do it." Rory says.

"Yeah I will be right back. Have everyone ready for me coming back, okay?" he says then leaves. Everyone is getting the rest of their suits on. Craig is also helping Alfie then they go outside and there is loads of people standing there.

"Does anyone know who these people are?" Clyde asks.

"Nope." Rory says then after five minutes the Doctor comes round with his bow tie done and his top hat on. "Okay come on then lets go." he tells everyone then goes in the TARDIS.

"Have we got to follow him?" Sylvia asks.

"Yes we have." Jack answers then everyone goes in the TARDIS.

"Okay Sylvia and Wilfred, what did you tell Donna?" The Doctor asks.

"We told her we where going away for the weekend and that she was not to visit us. Good thing she has that husband of hers otherwise we might have missed it." Wilfred says.

"That would have been fine with me." The Doctor says then he flies the TARDIS.

"Okay everyone inside apart from the people who need to pick up their bridesmaids." The Doctor says then they all go inside apart from Luke, Clyde, Ian, Craig, Alfie, Rory, Mickey, and Anthony.

"Okay. So now what?" Anthony asks.

"We wait for the girls to come and then we walk down that aisle with them." Craig says then all the bridesmaids appear.

"Okay. Who is with who then?" Amy asks.

"Alfie and Molly go down first with the rings, which are in my pockets. Amy did you bring the purple cushions?" Mickey asks.

"Yeah here." Amy say then gives them to Mickey. He then gives them to the children with the rings on them.

"Be careful, okay?" Mickey tells them and they both nod their heads and then he goes on and says.

"Then I think it's Clyde and Rani. Then Craig and Clara. Then Me and Martha. Then after that we have got Sarah Jane and Luke. Then Ian and Susan then...no wait Clara goes down with the children, Craig goes down with Martha, I go down with Jenny after Sarah Jane and luckily... everyone else is the same then Ian and Susan go down. Then it's Amy and Anthony then it's the bride and her dad." Mickey says.

"Well done, babe. You remembered." Martha says.

"Thanks. Now we better go before he starts to panic." Mickey says.

"Wait River. I got this from The Doctor" Amy says then gives the envelope to River.

"Did he look at it?" River asks.

"No not that I know of. Maybe you should just tell him what is in it yourself. You know to see the look on his face." Amy says.

"Yeah your right. Dad can you keep it just now." River says then hands the envelope to Rory.

"Yeah sure." he says.

"Okay now. Let's do this." Mickey says then they all go in the church walking down the aisle in their pairs when they reach the bottom sitting down. And River stands in front of the Doctor and he says. "You look amazing in the dress."

"I know." River tells him and they both laugh and the priest says "You can all sit now and today because we are going two weddings. One Time Lord and one human. We are going to skip the hymns so we will start with Time Lord if you could take each others hand." Then River and The Doctor take each others hands and the priest then continues.

"Okay. Amelia Jessica Williams do you give your consent to the Doctor to marry your daughter and can accept him into your family?"

"Yes I can." Amy says.

"Okay now. Rory Arther Williams do you give your consent to the Doctor to marry your daughter and accept him into your family?" The priest asks Rory.

"Yes I do." Rory replies.

"Okay now if anyone thinks these two should not get married please speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest then says and there is a moment of silence and then he continues. "Thank god for that. Now for the rings, like I said we are doing this quickly as we are doing a mix of two weddings; Time Lord and human."

Then Alfie gives River the Doctor's wedding ring. "Thank you." River tells him. The the priest goes on and says, "Place the ring onto the Doctor's fnger and say your vows." Then River puts the ring on the Doctor's finger while saying "This ring shows that the Doctor is married. That he loves someone enough that he trusts her with his name and that she loves him just as much as he loves her even though she does not always tell him. And it might not seem so but she does and if anyone tries to take him from me I will go after them with my gun and unless the Doctor is there. She will probably end up dead but it also my way of saying I love you."

"Okay now Doctor if you could do the same." the priest says. Then Molly gives The Doctor River's ring.

"Thanks, kid" he says.

"Now place the ring on River's hand and say your vows." the priest says and the Doctor put the ring on River's finger and says "River from the day I met you I knew you where different from the rest not because you knew my name because of the way I looked at you I just never wanted to believe it I never want to give I was trying to stop myself from falling in love with you but unfortunately I did and I don't regret it. The reason I never wanted to fall in love with you is the reason I love you and this ring shows that the Doctor does love someone more than his TARDIS and would give up everything for a someone just like everyone else and the best part is she is just as mad as me."

"Okay if you could now whisper your names into each others ears." the priest says then they both do so as River is not Time Lord and does not have a Time Lord name. She whispers Melody Pond into his ear.

"Okay now Doctor. You are married and so are you River. And Doctor... you may kiss your wife." the priest says then the Doctor kisses River then once they have stopped they walk back down the aisle.

"You did it." The Doctor says.

"Did what?" River asks.

"You are the woman who married the Doctor." he tells her.

"Yeah I am." she says then everyone goes into the TARDIS.

They are all sitting in the TARDIS, waiting on their food and about to the speeches then Rory stands up and says. "Okay a speeech. I completely forgot about this but eh what can I say...you know the Doctor so you know it won't take just anyone to make a married man out of him. So I think that shows just how wonderful my daughter is and eh I am so proud of her and how far she has come since first meeting the Doctor when she first met the Doctor she was trained to kill him and she could not do it. The one time she did she brought him back to life...talk about mixed signals for a first date eh but other that that I wish them good luck in married life. Hope they enjoy every single bit of it and if you break my little girl's heart, Doctor. I will crush you and I will now pass you over to Anthony who asked if he could say a few words and as the brides brother I think he should." Then sits down.

Then Anthony stands up and says. "What can I say? I don't know the Doctor that well but when I first met him. I hated him I thought; Who does that? Leaves someone waiting for twelve year then comes back anther two years and then basically ruin a little girl's childhood but mangage to save her life at the same time. I am talking about my mother by the way...not River and then he left her let her die and I never got a chance to hear the full story and it turns out he done everything to try and stop my mother from going to her death basically. Then I heard it all and he was letting her go with the man she loved as he thought that was a good choice he did not want her too. He cried and then I thought about it again and thought; What the hell was he doing breaking into species when River was there as well? Then he told me he regrets that everyday of his life he wished he had thought about that at the time because he wishes he could have been stronger for River but he has not let her down not once. Every time she asks he is there whether he knows who she is or not but that did not matter to me. Cause I thought he treats her like shit but then I sat down and I thought about it and he is wonderful he does not know the woman but he still goes and gets her every time no matter what he is doing he drops everything he has a time machine he goes then and not many of you know this. And I can't go into much detail about this as it's not my place to says anything but River was in hospital not that long ago and he was there everyday never went anywhere he did go away once to get my dad and he was furious cause he would not go when my mum asked different story and eh he was so angry that he took it out on all of us. Or we thought he was but what he was really doing is waiting for River to tell him that it was okay for him to tell us even though. He had the right to tell us and that changed everything I thought about him and I will happily call you my brother. So congratulations River and the Doctor and by the way my sister is great as well but you all know I love her." Then sits down then he stands up again and says "Now we move on the Jack."

Jack then stands up and says, "No. I would not do any of you." and the pretends to sit down and the continues "Really though I will be honest. I don't know River that well and yeah I know the Doctor well like he is one of my best friends but I don't know any funny stories. I went through the time vortex on the side of the TARDIS once because he never let me in its okay though I can't die. Then I got killed by a Dalek and to be honest the amount of times this man has left me for dead is unbelievable but I still love him because he only does those things cause he know I can't die and there are more important things to do than save a man who can't die and I sometimes think. I thinks the same thing of himself without realizing that he can die one day he just might and he has to slow down and take a break as know he has a wife and she needs to come first so he will now need to think twice before running in front of a Dalek. Not for his sake but for hers and I don't think he will because he thinks he should put everyone else first and that if he dies it does not matter but I love you, mate. And I love River...don't really know her but if she can make you a married man then yeah I love her as she has done the impossible. Congratulations mate. Now it's your turn." Jack then sits down.

And the Doctor stands up and looks around the room and says "Now this is the point where you thank your mother and your mother in law but I am not going to do that because i don't see the point in that. I planned all of this with help from the men yeah you heard me right the men did it. And I forgot to get Amy flowers so there would be not point but I would like to thank Rory and Amy for making my beautiful wife and for doing it on the TARDIS so she is half Time Lord. One of the best parts about it but eh what you or most of you are wondering is where was I last night as I think all the boys noticed that I was out all last night and Amy knew. I don't know who she told but I am going to tell you something. I was with River from the past...a younger version of her cause I remembered I missed out a day...not on purpose I was always going to see her that night I think it was like the third night you were in prison and I went there because I could not stand being away from her for one night. I am over nine hundred years old and in the last few but best years of my life I have gotten used to have River there every night that not I can't get to sleep without her so thats where I was last night. And that's why River. I had to rush off that morning and I hope to god I did not get you into to much trouble because I just realized why you never told me about it before because you did not know it. I knew so you are going to have to tell me that yeah so I love River if I never it would be a bit late now but only by like an hour. But now just eat. Have a good time and enjoy tonight. Everyone has a room. It will have your name on the door so eh yeah thats all I have to say and thank you for coming and also you can take your plates home. What do I need with plate's with your lots names on them? Now lets eat."

Once they are all finished they go through to the dance floor and the DJ says.

"Okay also have karaoke. I heard from someone that it's something River and the Doctor do a lot so I brought the kit with me but eh if we could have the bridal party on the dance floor for the first dance that would be great. Thanks." then they all pair up. Rory and Amy, Clyde and Rani, Jack and Sarah Jane, Ian and Susan, Mickey and Martha, Anthony and Jenny, Luke and Clara and the Doctor and River. Craig dances with Sophie as there is no one for him to dance with and they dance to; If You Told Me To by Hunter Hayes.

"This is good. I like it. I would have went for something everyone picks." River says.

"Yeah I know. I wrote a song as well but thats not coming on till later on but I don't think the DJ believes it everyone else in here know me knows what I am like. But he doesn't but its okay cause Luke was there when I did it...well when I gave it to the people." he tells her.

"Well I am looking forward to it." River says.

"You should be. It's one of the most well know songs in the world and he wrote it. I could not believe it." Luke tells them.

"Really? He wrote a song? Aw that's so cute." Clara says then before the first course the Doctor runs off.

"I will sort this and if you don't trust me then Sarah Jane can come with me." Amy tells River.

"No its fine. I know what he talks to you about and I am fine with it. Cause he can't tell me about it I told him not to." River says.

"Okay. As long as your okay with it." Amy says then goes away after him and after looking around the TARDIS finds him sitting on the stairs up to the console room.

"Okay you wanted to do this, remember? You did not have to do everything on that list...River was fine with what she got." Amy says then sits next to him.

"Yeah I did. If you died and you never got everything you wanted in life would you be okay with that?" The Doctor says.

"Yes I would be. If I got Rory in the end." Amy says.

"But you don't. You won't get anything." The Doctor says.

"Yeah well River gets you. So its okay." Amy says.

"But she does't when she dies she gets a young me who it would not have made a difference if it was River or other Dave on that chair well it might of but not that much." he tells her.

"But it was still you that all that matters." Amy says.

"No. Everything on this list gets done if it kills me." he says.

"Let me see then." Amy asks then he gets a piece of paper and gives her it. "You kept it on you all the time?" Amy says.

"Yeah course. So I know what I have to do." The Doctor says.

"Okay. 'Have a big wedding' You have like twenty five people in there but okay what else is on here camp with other couples...okay..here take it back" Amy says.

"What" he asks.

"You camping? Yeah right I would love to see you put up a tent. Pop up maybe and does she mean ruffing it which you could not do either." Amy says.

"Yeah I could. I could totally camp." he tells her then she looks further down the list and says. "You do realize your furniture is on this list." Then River comes but they don't notice as she does not come round the corner.

"Yeah I know. I have that sorted don't worry." he tells her.

"Okay. How?" she ask.

"Spoilers." he says.

"Won't even tell my mother? So why are you here then? Go on tell me." River says.

"No she is on about something completely different that I will happily tell you but it will ruin the honeymoon surprises." The Doctor says.

"Okay you are off the hook but you better have a brilliant honeymoon planned." River says.

"Yeah I do. Now...River,,,dear would you mind if I took you to the dance floor and we had our first dance?" he asks.

"Not at all." River says.

"Amy? Would you mind?" The Doctor asks.

"Aw yeah. Sorry no longer than five minutes otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions. Just one hint...Captain Jack Harkness." Amy says then goes away.

"Let's go now." The Doctor says.

"Why?" River ask.

"No way am I letting your mother sleep with Jack." he tells her.

"Who says Jack will sleep with her?" River says.

"I have seen Jack flirt with a tree before. I am not taking any chances." he tells her. She then kisses him and says, "Okay come on then. Let's go" then the Doctor gets up and they go through the door and everyone stares at them.

"The happy couple everyone. Let's get them moving. Hopefully this time we won't lose the groom and mate here is some advise if you don't want to marry her run away before the wedding not after." the DJ says then puts the song on again from the start and they all dance.

"Amy I want to ask you about something if thats alright after this." The Doctor says.

"No because I know what you are going to ask. And i know how you and Anthony can get. So no...no way." she tells him.

"So your not telling them. Good cause need to tell you something before you make up your mind." Rory says.

"My choice is made. It was made when you went mental yesterday there is no going back from that not after what you did. Now keep dancing and act like you done nothing wrong." Amy says.

"Then how do I make it up to you?" Rory asks as the song finishs.

"Show me that you care. That you love me. Then maybe I will think about it." Amy tells him.

"You know I care and you know I love you. So how do I show it?" Rory ask.

"By not sleeping around with other people!" Amy shouts.

"Okay come on Rory. Lets take a walk" The Doctor says and drags Rory out the room and when they are in the hall says. "Talk now."

"I cheated on her but it was before I knew she was coming back for me. I thought that was it and I was not going to let that be it. I am a man. I have needs." Rory says.

"Yeah okay. I get that but I think Amy would understand. That she has witness it and knows if you don't let it get to you it can work." The Doctor says.

"How do you know?" Rory ask.

"Me and River. Opposite directions. You are going to see the other one with someone else they don't mean it we don't realize that we are going to love someone more than the person we are with at the moment. I know it is different but you never thought you would see her again." The Doctor says.

"I did it after as well to be fair since New York. We have never been the same. I have been sleeping around with other woman not all the time but I have been doing it." Rory says. The Doctor the punches Rory.

"Don't you dare call me a liar or a cheat ever again because you are one does not mean all men are. And I will never be with anyone else other than River. Well at least I hope not...what my other regenerations do is up to them but this one this me will never be with anyone else and I can swear to that and if Amy takes you back she better hope I don't find out." he says then goes back in and River is standing at the door and she kisses him.

"We don't want to be like them." The Doctor tells her.

"No. We want to be us. Being us works." River says.

"Yeah it does." he tells her.

Clyde is still dancing with Rani "So do you like me yet?" he asks her.

"What? I have always liked you." she says.

"No. Like me..like me." Clyde asks.

"Yeah I do. Like I said; I have always liked you." she tells him.

"Kiss me then." Clyde says.

"What? My dad would kill me." she says.

"Your dads not here and who cares what he thinks? I don't. He does not hate me." Clyde tells her.

"Yeah but he does not like you either." Rani says.

"Good point but I could get on his good side. Dating his daughter might not be a good start but he would come around. Now kiss me." he tells her then Rani kisses Clyde.

"There. Will you shut up now?" Rani says.

Then the doctors ex-wife comes in.

"Is that my husband getting married to someone else? Not good at all." she says then River asks The Doctor "Who the hell is that?"

"Nancy I think...I don't know...I am too scared to look." he tells her.

"Okay well. How will I know?" she asks.

"Susan. What does Susan look like?" he tells her.

"Mixed. It's like she does not know what to do." River tells him.

Then he turns round. "Ex-husband? Don't you mean we split up ages ago?" he says.

"No I don't. You ran away. No divorce. You just took Susan and left. Was no one else good enough for your escape plan?" she tells him.

"No just no one else wanted to join me and it was your dad. He said I was to leave and he did not care although he did not tell me to steal his TARDIS but lets not go there and if you make your way to the console room that would be great." The Doctor tells her.

"I thought you trusted everyone in this room?" Nancy says.

"Yeah but no one in this room needs to know the ins and outs of our marriage if they don't know already they will never know now go because I am not the bad guy and you will come out looking stupid like you did before." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay but eh there are four children also here to see you. There not quite kids anymore." Nancy says then walks away.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" River asks.

"Yeah I will be fine." The Doctor says.

"That's not what I asked. What the matter?" she says.

"Come with me and you will find out why we never worked and you will find out why I am not telling you what's up." The Doctor says then Susan comes up to them. "Can I come as well? She is my Gran." she asks.

"Yeah she said bring witnesses." The Doctor says then walks away. River and Susan following


	11. Chapter 11

Nancy is sitting in the console room with four other people. Three older boys and one little girl. Then the Doctor comes up the stairs and says. "Right. What do you want? My waitresses are on their way. One being your granddaughter."

"Susan's here." the oldest boy says.

"Not anymore. I will go tell her that she is better staying downstairs than coming up here to see you." he tells the boy.

"No way. You can't do that. It's up to her now. Not you." he says.

"Okay good point but don't be disappointed when you hear what she has to say." The Doctor says.

"What did you tell her? I swear to god if you made anything up I will kill you and then kill you again so you don't come back to life. Got that? Cause yeah I might not have been there but she is still mine." he says.

"Yeah well I don't care and I never told her anything. Your mum did I just went along with it. Your mum raised her not me. You should know that. Or did your mum only tell you her side of the story once you had came back from your little trip? Never told you how it really ended. Never told you everything and now you think your the big man playing the big hero cause you are sticking up for you mother. Which I am not saying is a bad thing. I don't want you going agents your mum but I don't want you taking sides either. You hating me after you know my side of the story. Fine go ahead but when it's only mum's side then I start to have a problem with it." The Doctor says.

Then River and Susan come up the stairs.

"So what's the story then? Cause to be honest I don't really know it either." River asks.

"You told me that you would admire to what you did to every other girl you are going to be with because thats the right thing to do and that you will tell them everything before it gets to serious when is to serious then, Dad." The youngest says.

"Maybe I should tell you who is who first but I think you can take a guess with his attitude and this ones only when if effects me approach to everything." The Doctor tells River. Then she replies, "Yeah but tell me anyway. Just to make sure."

"Okay well that one there, the oldest is Hilton. Don't ask. He is Susan's father and then this one here, the middle one who looks like the oldest but is not. He is Logan. Really clever. Like super clever. Could be as smart as me. Is not smarter if he put his mind to it and the youngest boy over here is Junior. Named after myself. My real name which he knows and I know. Now you and Nancy because we were married so I told her and then the little girl over there is Jessica." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay. Now are you going to admit to what you did? Or was it all a lie and was mum right? You are nothing better than a liar and a cheat. And we should want nothing to do with you cause I still have the letter." Junior says.

"Okay yeah. Okay I lied to your mother a lot to get out the house and to go sleep around with hundreds of women. Like I was the man had a little reputation going on and yeah I screamed at her. The people in the High Court could probably hear me and yeah I put her down all the time. Everything that came out my mouth was an insult to her. Nothing positive came out my mouth and then eventually the one thing I regret the most." The Doctor tells the boys before getting interrupted by Hilton saying "But what the worst thing you did? Because let's face it there is only one thing left that's not on that list."

"Then I hit her. Started to before we finished things so when I say we ended on bad terms. I mean it we could not have left it any worse if we tried." The Doctor admits.

"You what? I thought you where going to say that you left her with four kids to look after. You hit her? Why did no one tell me this? I would never have given you a chance." Hilton says then goes to hit the Doctor but the other two boys stop him.

"You never heard what mum did to him." Junior says.

"Thanks for that, boys. But this is not the time or the place to talk about this. Could you Nancy just leave the rest? Can stay your my boys and my little girl. And it's my wedding night. We can talk about it in the morning, can't we?" The Doctor says.

"What did she do to you, Doctor?" River asks.

"You want to know? So I will tell you...yeah my dad lied to get out the house but to start with, it was not for anything bad it was to go to the pub with our uncle or go to work. Like she never stopped him from going to work as long as they where the set hours. Like if they change then he was not allowed to go. Then he started to cheat on her but only because there was nothing going on at home. This is so weird cause it's my parents I am talking about. But she would make him sleep on the couch most nights so that nothing would happen. As they were prone to having children by mistake so he started to cheat on her. I am not saying it was right but it was. If she did not want him but no one else was allowed to have him either. And the shouting was bad, the screaming in her face. She started it all...yeah he shouted at her but she would pick at him for the smallest of things. Like going to one of my football games we would get home and she would tell him that she was worried and that she did not believe that he was with me at my game. He was off somewhere else with some other woman. Which later that night he might have been but that's not the point. She started shouting at him. Screaming like I was not there then he would have the decency to tell me to go to my room before shouting back. It was always her thats started the shouting cause I could hear it when I was in my room but it was not that far away. And when he was putting her down it was alway because she would say something to him first and she would always take it to far. Bring up something that had nothing to do with anything. Just to get away with stuff and when he hit her it was self defense she started hitting him throwing stuff at him for about three maybe four years then he started fighting back. Then something must have click in his head that this was not a good marriage, it was not even a bad marriage. It was worse than that so he left and he never asked anyone to join him because even though she was the worst wife. She is a good mother and he took Susan because he needed some company and thought that he could find her dad but that never happened because the next day Hilton came home." Junior says.

"Wait... she started it all? Why did I not know this?" Hilton says.

"Like I said. You heard your mother's side of things and stick by your mother and you can both leave. Cause you are not even mine and I stand by what I said when Susan was born. And I don't care because your mother agrees with me. Now both of you leave so I can get back to my wedding." The Doctor says.

"Don't you want to know why I am here?" Nancy asks.

"Yeah I do but it does not matter. After all this I think it was for what it always is. To give me hell and to make sure something goes wrong. Now leave please." The Doctor says.

"Fine come on Hilton. We better go." Nancy says.

"No he is my dad. I don't care if I might not be his because I am. He raised me and everything he did. You done first. Now get out of my sight." Hilton says.

"Bring Jessica back in the morning, please." Nancy says the leaves the TARDIES.

"Okay come on kids. Let's go party. This way you can meet your sister." The Doctor says then goes down the stairs and everyone follows and when he gets back. Sarah Jane and Jack are singing; Don't go breaking my heart.' on the karaoke.

"We leave for five minutes and this happens." The Doctor says.

"Jack is good. Sarah Jane need to be a little better but yeah they could be number one in the charts." River says.

"On Skaro." The Doctor says.

"Maybe we need to talk about what just happened. Later on. Don't worry. Tonight we will forget about it but tomorrow we talk about it." River says then goes to dance.

"Yeah okay." The Doctor says then scans the room and sees that Amy and Rory have made up.

"Seen it coming not point in making a fuss like I say I can't talk. Just needed a reminder that once I was a cheat and I liar but those days are behind me." he says to himself not noticing that Junior is behind him.

"Good because she seems nice. I like her." he tells him.

"Good but she won't be here for long. We go in opposite directions. The first time I met her she died and she told me about the last time I saw her and it's coming up." The Doctor says.

"Then make sure it happens right. Make that day the best day ever so that it's not the last day you had with her..well it will be but also make sure it's the best." Junior tells him.

"Yeah I am. I have a list of all the things she wants to do before she dies. I am making sure she ticks them all off before that day its funny cause its on the list." The Doctor tells him.

"What? Dying?" Junior asks him confused.

"No the Singing Towers. It's on the list. The last thing on it in big writing with a circus around it." The Doctor says.

"Do you think she wants to go?" Junior says with a smile on his face.

"I think so. Now I better go dance before the song comes on." The Doctor says then goes up to River and hugs her from behind and she says "What do you want? It's my wedding." and turns around.

"To dance then I have a uprise in the room after the song I wrote comes on but thats not for a while so can we just dance?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah we can do that and the karaoke has stopped. Which is a good sign." River says.

"Yeah it is. I don't think I could have handled anymore." The Doctor tells her.

Clara is sitting on her own and Luke goes up and sits next to her. "So your single too then." he says.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Clara asks.

"You are sitting here alone staring into space. So you don't know a lot of people here and if you had a boyfriend he would have been like. Bring him plus one but you are here alone so you are single." he says.

"You are a bright kid, you know that?" Clara tells him/

"I know. I was in university a year early." Luke says.

"Wow. You are brainy." Clara tells him.

"Okay well you are not. The only one cause you just don't know anyone that well. Like Jack he will sleep with anything with a pulse but some how still not manage to sleep with my mum and I know this because this is only the third time they have met and both time she was with the Doctor. And well this time has not ended yet and my mum is also single. She then you have Sylvia. Who's husband died but is not much fun thats why she is sitting there by herself so don't join her she will just start telling you about Donna. Her daughter who the Doctor used to travel with but she needed to get her memory wiped everything to do with the Doctor. And if she remembers she could die and then you got Wilfred. Her father who's wife died. Dont know what is...he is funny and always has me and Clyde in stitchs. Then you got Susan who is his granddaughter who's husband just died of old age. Being Time Lord must suck...then who else is single? Here.. that's it I think. I don't know about his children you see but I think Jenny is his daughter but don't count on it and then there is stares but he is a potato. See they all know someone who they can talk to you are just too new to know anyone. Just mingle. Aw and there is me. I am single" Luke tells her.

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?" Clara ask.

"Really? You never saw where this was going? I just sat here and told you who was single and that I was." Luke says.

"Okay no. You are a child." Clara says.

"How old are you?" Luke asks.

"Rude. You don't ask a woman her age." Clara says.

"Fine let's go with twenty five-ish. Maybe younger not older anyway. And I am now twenty one so thats like four years. I know people who have a ten year age gap." Luke tells her then he looks at Rani and says "Plus it would just be for tonight."

"Just for tonight?" Clara says.

"Yeah you are with the Doctor all the time anyway. So it would never work." Luke says.

"Okay but you have to dance with me first." Clara says.

"Of course. Start of the next song I will be up there and you can come with me if you want." Luke says then rises by the Goo Goo dolls comes on.

"Come on. You said." Clara says.

"Okay yeah but this is the song." Luke says while going to dance with Clara.

"What song?" she asks.

"The song he wrote." Luke says.

"No way." Clara says.

"Yeah I am that good. I gave it to them a couple of years ago. Well more than a couple but you know what I mean." The Doctor says.

"And it's brilliant," River says. "Its got everyone dancing anyway." The Doctor says.

"Yeah it has." River says then kisses him.

"Leave now?" The Doctor says. "Yeah let's go." River says then takes his hand and leaves.

The Doctor and River are walking down the hall. "River. We can do this now if you want." he says.

"Yeah if you don't mind." River says.

"No I don't. That's why I asked. What do you want to know?" The Doctor asks.

"How did it happen? Like what made you like that?" River says.

"She never loved me. She did to begin with but then she never and she was scared if she left me she would have no one so she went along with it and she was crazy. She tried to kill me once. I know you have done that as well in fact everyone I have married tries to kill me but you are the only one who never meant it and she was just totally insane. She need someone you know it was like she was never going to leave me but she never loved me either. She just could not stand the thought of being alone she would rather be in a relationship that was going to kill one of us. That's and was horrible to be in I promised myself that I would never get like that again. I would always be happy when I was with someone I am not saying have one bad fight and its over. I mean consistently something thats just not going away and thats all there is to it. She never loved me but she did not want to be alone and I was a idiot because I loved her" The Doctor says.

"Okay thats alright then." River says.

"How? Why did you ask that question?" The Doctor says.

"Cause I wanted to be sure that we where never going to get like that but its okay cause I will alway love you." River says.

"Good cause if we split up it could get complicated and confusing. Could you image we broke up and then you bumped into a younger me you would have to act like you still loved me." The Doctor says the realizes what he has just said and adds "You do still love me, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. If I didn't I would have said not you, idiot." River tells him then kisses him and the Doctor pushes the button that opens the door. And Clara and Luke come behind them just as the door shuts.

"Okay don't tell anyone about this and is this your first time cause I am not peoples first, Done it once. Not going there again." Clara asks.

"I wont and no my first was Rani. Shit." Luke says.

"What?" Clara says.

"Nothing. Her eighteenth. It was just me and her cause Clyde was away and it just happened. Can we not talk about this?" Luke says.

"Yeah your right. It does not matter." Clara says then kisses Luke and they go into the room opposite.

The Doctor and River are in a bubble bath. "I like how the bath is big enough for two." River says.

"I never made the room. Luke and Clyde did." The Doctor says.

"Well they did a great job." River says.

"Good if not then they would have hell to pay because this is your big day. It has to be perfect." The Doctor says then River gets out and rushes to the toilet next door and starts being sick. "Are you okay, dear?" The Doctor asks.

"Yeah I am fine, sweetie. Be right back." River shouts then says to herself "I have to tell him but I will wait till after our honeymoon. If I wait till then it will be fine cause that's when my next doctors appointment is." then goes back through and gets back in the bath.

"You okay?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah all better now." River says.

"Okay good." The Doctor says then kisses River.

"I think we should make our way to the bedroom, don't you?" she says smiling.

"Yeah I think we should." The Doctor says then gets out the bath and picks up River and takes her through to the bedroom and puts her on the bed.

"This is way better cause we don't have our cloths on." River says.

"Shut up and kiss me." The Doctor says then kisses her.

"Demanding. I like it is this new." River asks.

"No I just know you like it." he says.

"Well then better give you what you like as well." River says then starts kissing the Doctor's chest, working her way down his body then starts to work her way back up.

"Your not that lucky tonight." River says.

"Thought not. It's cause Nancy came. isn't it?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah a little bit. Just don;t think you should get rewarded it." River says.

"Fair enough." The Doctor says then starts to kiss River's neck and shoulder.

"Fine." Rivers says then works her way back down his body.


End file.
